After Prom Queen
by Tamayasa
Summary: Spoiler 2x20 / Kurt et Blaine, juste après le bal de promo. R/R please
1. Chapter 1

Titre : After Prom Queem

Couple : Klaine (Kurt/Blaine)

Rating : T (pour le moment)

Disclaimers : Rien n'est à moi.

Résumé : Parce que j'aime incorporer quelques petites scènes entre les scènes officielles. Et parce que c'est toujours très frustrant de voir que la série ne développe pas plus les actions des personnages. (Les fanfics sont là pour cela… Je suis persuadée que Ryan Murphy se dit ça à chaque signature de scénario !)

Edit (15/03/2012) : Seconde version du chapitre 1 postée! Une version sans les fautes (normalement) et sans les bottes de Kurt qui restent à l'entrée et reviennent comme par enchantement dans la chambre deux chapitres plus tard.

NdA : J'aime le fluff. Et cette fic en est pleine u_u

Bonne lecture !

**After « Prom Queen » - Partie 1**

Il était environ 3h du matin. Le couvre feu imposé par Burt avait été dépassé d'un peu plus d'une heure mais lorsqu'il vit Kurt rentrer avec ce qui ressemblait à une couronne sur la tête, il oublia ce petit écart.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » S'exclama-t-il en descendant les escaliers.

Kurt pinça les lèvres un moment et regarda Blaine en coin. Ce dernier se contenta de lui sourire tout en refermant la porte d'entrée.

Burt s'approcha d'eux et examina un peu mieux la tiare.

« Tu as été sacré roi de promo ? »

Kurt haussa les épaules et prit la pose, une main sur sa couronne et l'autre en l'air comme une vraie star sait le faire.

« Non, _reine_ de promo. C'est tellement plus élégant ! »

Burt ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt, comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Il regarda Blaine, puis Kurt, puis à nouveau Blaine.

« Quelle bande de… »

« Non Mr Hummel, ne vous inquiétez pas ! » Blaine secoua les mains pour le calmer. « Tout s'est bien passé. » Il sourit tendrement. « Kurt a été formidable et tout s'est bien terminé. »

« Oui, papa. Je leur ai offert un show qu'ils ne sont pas près d'oublier ! » Ajouta Kurt tout en posant le sceptre sur le petit meuble d'entrée. Burt ne lâcha pas Blaine du regard, lui demandant silencieusement si tout s'était réellement bien passé. Blaine lui répondit en hochant positivement la tête, ce qui eut pour effet de le rassurer.

« Bien. Vous avez l'air de vous être bien amusés, tant mieux. Mais veillez à rentrer à l'heure la prochaine fois. Enfin, il y a pire… Je vais retourner voir Finn deux trois minutes. Notre conversation n'est pas terminée. Il va devoir répondre de ses actes… »

Kurt préféra ne rien répondra à cela. Il regarda Blaine… Ce dernier se mit à sourire, un peu gêné, et commença à ôter sa veste de costume.

« Blaine… » Burt s'était immobilisé au bas de l'escalier et le regardait sévèrement. « Kurt m'a demandé si tu pouvais passer la nuit ici. »

Blaine se retrouva aussi figé qu'une statue grecque, ne sachant pas s'il devait remettre sa veste ou continuer à la retirer. Il avala difficilement sa salive, redoutant une fois de plus les foudres du papa hummel.

Burt le toisa un instant et leva une main pour empêcher Kurt de dire quoi que ce soit.

« C'est ok ! Café ? Demain matin ? »

Blaine cilla deux, trois fois, pas franchement sûr d'avoir bien entendu ou bien compris la question. « Heu… »

Kurt prit les devants, un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Café ! Grand bol, avec du lait et des tartines. Confiture à la fraise. Merci papa ! »

Le jeune homme prit le bras de Blaine et le tira vers les escaliers menant à la cave qui lui faisait office de chambre.

Blaine se laissa faire, encore un peu sous le choc. Il entendit néanmoins les derniers mots de Burt. « Moui. Pas trop de bêtises ok ? »

Kurt préféra ne pas répondre, glissant sa main dans celle de Blaine tout en descendant les marches. Ce dernier sortit enfin de sa torpeur lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de son compagnon entre les siens. Si chauds, si doux… si agréables… Qu'il aimait les serrer, les entremêler avec les siens, les embrasser lorsqu'il le pouvait… Il le laissa ouvrir la porte et le suivit à l'intérieur. Il régnait un froid presque polaire dans la chambre. Kurt se sépara de lui pour s'empresser d'aller allumer le chauffage.

« Mince, j'ai oublié de le mettre avant de partir… Quel idiot ! »

Blaine sourit, amusé. Il le regarda évoluer un moment dans cette longue pièce qui lui servait de bureau, de chambre, de salle de bain… de scène de répétition, de présentoir de mode, etc. S'il faisait physiquement froid, la pièce dégageait une chaleur qui le faisait se sentir bien, enfermé dans un cocon de volupté, de couleurs profondes et chaudes, de tissus doux au toucher et à l'odeur familière. Oui, d'habitude, dés qu'il entrait dans la chambre de Kurt, Blaine se sentait tout de suite à l'aise et dans son élément. Mais ce soir, quelque chose l'en empêchait. Une boule de tristesse omniprésente lui entravait la gorge et lui montait les larmes aux yeux. Il luttait pour éviter que Kurt ne le remarque. Cependant, alors que Blaine regardait le jeune homme passer du lit duquel il ôta quelques coussins, à la commode où il posa son nœud papillon vers la table de maquillage où il rangea précieusement la fleur qu'il lui avait offert en guise de corsage, il se sentit perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Toute cette culpabilité qu'il ressentait depuis quelques heures, si ce n'était quelques jours, remonta à la surface et explosa lorsqu'il observa Kurt prendre la couronne aux motifs grossiers entre ses mains. C'était trop… Trop pour lui. Il avait besoin de lui en parler.

D'un pas lent, il se dirigea vers le lit et s'assit sur le bord. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Ses épaules se mirent à trembler… Kurt, qui jusque là se trouvait dans son monde, tourna alors les yeux vers lui et posa la couronne sur la commode. Il s'approche de lui, inquiet.

« Blaine… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Il l'entendit prendre une profonde inspiration et glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs, sans pour autant relever les yeux vers lui.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent. Kurt ne savait pas comment agir… S'il devait s'approcher, s'asseoir près de lui et l'encourager à parler ou simplement attendre là, debout devant lui, qu'il finisse par trouver ses mots. Il avait rarement… non ! Il n'avait jamais vu Blaine dans cet état. Il semblait… à bout… Oui c'était cela… Le jeune homme glissa maladroitement ses mains sur ses hanches et baissa les yeux.

« J'ai fais quelque chose de mal… ? » « Non ! » Kurt fut surpris par le ton sec de Blaine. Ce dernier avait relevé la tête et le fixait intensément.

Kurt sentit ses lèvres trembler.

« Non… » Répéta Blaine d'une voix plus douce. « Excuse-moi… C'est juste que… que… » Il chercha ses mots, mais en vain. Il soupira à nouveau et finit par tendre la main vers Kurt. « Viens là… »

Kurt le toisa pendant quelques secondes, hésitant entre l'appréhension et la tristesse. Blaine le remarqua et lui offrit un sourire des plus tendres, pour le rassurer. Ce qui fonctionna à merveille car Kurt prit la main entre la sienne et s'approcha plus près. Blaine le tira doucement à lui, écartant les jambes pour le laisser se faufiler entre elle. Néanmoins Kurt resta debout, Blaine entoura donc sa taille de ses bras et posa sa joue contre le ventre de son compagnon.

Kurt sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort. Il ne put dire cependant s'il s'agissait de l'inquiétude qui le rongeait ou simplement leur proximité qui l'intimidait toujours autant. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Blaine et glissa doucement ses pouces sur sa nuque pour la caresser. Le brun soupira à nouveau mais en signe de détente.

Quelques secondes encore et il murmura enfin un faible « Je suis désolé ».

Kurt fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu car la voix de Blaine avait été étouffée par sa veste de costume.

« … Pardon ? »

Blaine détacha légèrement son visage de lui mais garda son front contre son ventre.

« Je suis désolé, Kurt. Désolé de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur ce soir… Désolé de ne pas avoir eu les mots qu'il fallait. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes… Tu as été parfait ! » Kurt se mit à rire doucement mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit la mine plus que sérieuse et triste de Blaine. Il prit son visage en coupe et l'obligea à lever les yeux vers lui. « Blaine, je ne plaisante pas, tu as été plus que parfait… Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux… »

Blaine pinça les lèvres et dégagea son visage des mains de Kurt. Il prit ces dernières entre les siennes mais persista à éviter son regard.

« J'aurais voulu être un meilleur cavalier que ça, tu sais. J'aurais voulu t'inviter à danser beaucoup plus tôt… et j'aurais voulu t'accompagner sur la scène pour ton couronnement au lieu de rester en arrière. J'aurais… » Il serra les doigts de Kurt entre les siens. « J'aurais voulu montrer un peu mieux à tous ces crétins puérils à quel point tu comptes pour moi… et... » Cette fois il releva les yeux vers lui et fixa son regard mordoré au sien. « …surtout combien j'étais fier d'être à tes côtés ce soir. » Kurt se sentit frémir à ses mots, et sous ce regard empli de sincérité. Il secoua la tête et sourit tendrement, une main se dégageant de l'emprise de celle de Blaine pour venir caresser son front et dégager quelques mèches récalcitrantes.

« Écoute-moi maintenant. » Il voulut son ton ferme et sans protestation.

Il fixa intensément son compagnon pour appuyer chacun des mots qu'il allait prononcer :

« Tu as été là. Plus que tu ne le penses. Tu as été près de moi du début à la fin. Tu as été le seul à me poursuivre lorsque j'ai quitté la salle de bal, et le seul à me donner la force d'y retourner pour ce foutu couronnement. Quelle stupide tiare d'ailleurs, ma collection personnelle vaut beaucoup plus que ça. » Il sourit à nouveau et reprit son sérieux. « Si tu n'avais pas été là, jamais je n'aurais jamais eu la force de faire ce que j'ai fais. » Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes alors qu'il repensait à l'humiliation qu'on avait voulu lui faire subir.

« Hey, bébé… » Blaine porta une main sur la joue de Kurt et la caressa doucement pour la sécher. « Excuse-m… » Kurt posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. « Je comprends tout à fait que tu ne veuilles pas de danse, ou de baiser, ou de démonstration d'amour en public… Et ce soir, j'ai compris que tu as essayé de nous protéger en m'imposant ces conditions parce que tu es… mon dieu, je vais le dire… tu es sans doute plus expérimenté et moins naïf que moi, je le conçois. Mais malgré tout, tu m'as soutenu lorsque je t'ai dis que je voulais y retourner et leur montrer qu'ils ne pouvaient pas nous faire de mal, et tu m'as invité à danser ! » Un large sourire illumina son visage et fit briller ses yeux bleus. Blaine ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais sembla figé à cette vue. Kurt continua, reprenant le visage de son compagnon entre ses mains, se baissant doucement vers lui pour poser son front contre le sien. « Tu as été magnifique. Et je suis fier de toi aussi… Fier que tu aies surpassé tes peurs pour moi. Je t'aime, depuis longtemps, ça je pense que tu as dû le remarquer ou alors tu es vraiment le plus ignorant des hommes que j'ai pu rencontrer, mais tu vois… Je crois que je t'aime encore plus ce soir. »

Il ferma les yeux pendant deux secondes pour les rouvrir sur les lèvres de Blaine. Ce dernier avait abandonné son air triste pour un sourire des plus beaux. Kurt frotta tendrement son nez contre le sien.

« Et maintenant, arrête de déprimer et embrasse-moi. »

Blaine se mit à rire. Il posa à nouveau ses mains sur la taille de Kurt et l'approcha un peu plus près de lui. « Seulement si tu me dis encore une fois que tu m'aimes. »

Kurt sourit, secoua la tête et se mordit la lèvre d'anticipation. Il ne quittait pas les lèvres de Blaine des yeux. « Seulement si tu m'appelles encore une fois par le joli surnom que tu m'as donné tout à l'heure… »

« De quoi… _Bébé_ ? » Blaine prit un ton des plus langoureux, il embrassa la lèvre que Kurt torturait et la mordilla doucement.

« Je t'aime… » Murmura alors le jeune homme, faisant gémir Blaine d'envie contre sa bouche pour enfin se sentir embrassé comme il se devait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :**** After « Prom Queen » - Partie 2**

**Rating :**** NC15 ou T (yep, pas encore NC17, ce sera pour la partie 3)**

**Couple :**** Quelle question…**

**Résumé :**** Suite de la partie 1 (nooon ?)**

**Bêta-Lectrice :**** TotallyLife que je remercie infiniment ^^**

**Et pour une fois, pas de NdA xD *sors***

**Bonne lecture !**

OoOoOoKlaineOoOoOo

**After « Prom Queen » - Partie 2**

La texture des lèvres de Blaine était une pure merveille de la nature. « leur goût était légèrement mentholés, leur odeur était imprégnée de l'aftershave de ses joues, leur douceur faisait frémir les siennes de plaisir. Kurt pouvait sentir les mains de son compagnon remonter le long de son dos et eut soudain envie de plus de contact… beaucoup plus. Ils avaient depuis longtemps dépassé le stade des chastes baisers, même si ceux du Warbler gardaient toujours cette lenteur suave qui rendait Kurt complètement dépendant de lui. Il glissa innocemment le bout de sa langue sur les lèvres de Blaine et le sentit sourire.

« Frustré des bisous tous simples ? »

Kurt soupira d'impatience.

« Oh que oui, tu n'as pas idée… » Murmura-t-il avant que le baiser ne se fasse beaucoup plus profond.

La langue de Blaine vint à la rencontre de la sienne et commença à la caresser doucement, s'enroulant autour d'elle en une danse experte qui le fit gémir de plaisir. Blaine était excessivement doué pour ça… Si doué que bien souvent Kurt avait dû mal à se rappeler le lieu où ils se trouvaient… Si doué que justement, Blaine riait à chaque fois en voyant les joues rosies de Kurt après une séance de baisers torrides.

Torride était le mot… S'il faisait très froid au moment où ils étaient arrivés, Kurt sentait la température de son corps monter à toute vitesse. Ses doigts vinrent se faufiler entre les mèches de Blaine, défaisant cette coiffure qu'il avait mis un temps fou à maintenir en place pour le bal. Mais il s'en moquait, il le préférait cent fois plus avec ses bouclettes défaites. Alors que Blaine mettait un point d'honneur à embrasser son petit ami avec toute l'attention qu'il méritait, ce dernier décida, pour une fois, d'être un petit peu plus entreprenant. Il se décala de lui sans pour autant mettre fin aux baisers et passa une jambe au-dessus des siennes, le genou sur le bord du lit. La seconde jambe fit de même et il se retrouva à califourchon contre Blaine, maintenant son visage aussi près que possible et approfondissant encore plus le baiser, si tant est que ce fut possible. Il sentit Blaine frissonner sous ses doigts et contre lui… Ce qui le conforta dans son idée. Lentement, Kurt se pressa contre son torse et glissa contre lui…

Blaine se tendit soudainement et stoppa le baiser. Les lèvres contre les siennes, il tenta de murmurer un faible « Kurt… non… » Mais ce dernier reprit possession de sa bouche tout en s'asseyant sur ses jambes et… _oh_… Il se mit à rougir violemment, rouvrant les yeux pour découvrir un Blaine plus que gêné.

« … oh… » Se contenta-t-il de répondre. Leurs bassins étaient désormais l'un contre l'autre, et Kurt pouvait nettement sentir la petite bosse qui commençait à déformer le pantalon de son compagnon. Lequel ne semblait plus savoir où se mettre, les mains maintenant posées sur le bord du lit. _Pour plus de sécurité…_

« Oui… « _Oh_ »… Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que tu te relèves… »

Kurt observa Blaine pendant un instant. Et ce qu'il vit lui plut énormément. Il avait rarement vu Blaine à la limite de perdre le contrôle, surtout dans leurs moments les plus intimes. Jusqu'à maintenant, ils s'étaient contentés de caresses, de baisers, de la vue l'un et de l'autre ou tout du moins de tout ce qui pouvait se limiter au-dessus de la ceinture et à chaque fois Blaine gardait parfaitement le contrôle. Il savait quand arrêter pour éviter de presser Kurt, il savait se retenir lorsque c'était nécessaire, et ne laissait rien paraître qui aurait pu laisser croire à Kurt qu'il était impatient. Mais là… A cet instant… Les joues rouges, le regard gêné mais brillant de désir, les mains excessivement loin de lui… Kurt pouvait voir qu'il avait énormément de mal à se retenir. Et ça lui plut. Beaucoup.

Le jeune homme sourit timidement et secoua négativement la tête. Une de ses mains vint caresser la nuque de Blaine, lequel répondit à ce hochement par un autre interdit et alerté…

« Non ? »

Kurt caressa son nez du sien et l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres.

« Non, je ne me lèverai pas… »

« Kurt… ce n'est pas un… oh… » Blaine finit sa phrase par un gémissement étonné car Kurt venait de bouger son bassin contre le sien. Certes un peu maladroitement, mais il venait de le faire. Il inspira profondément et se décala un peu pour emprisonner son menton entre ses doigts et l'obliger à le regarder.

« Kurt, s'il te plaît. Ce n'est pas un jeu… Si tu continues, je risque d'avoir dû mal à me retenir… »

_Oh non…_ Le visage boudeur maintenant… Blaine avala difficilement sa salive. Lorsque Kurt commençait à prendre cet air, il n'arrivait jamais à lui tenir tête.

« Non. » Dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait ferme. « Relèves-toi s'il te plaît ».

Mais Kurt n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de regarder Blaine un moment, puis baissa les yeux.

« Tu peux être franc avec moi ? »

Blaine haussa les sourcils. Il essaya de détourner son attention du fait qu'il était toujours assis sur lui, et hocha la tête.

Kurt releva des yeux timides vers lui. « Est-ce que tu… est-ce que tu as envie de moi ? »

Blaine écarquilla encore plus les yeux et pinça les lèvres. « Hm… Bébé… je crois que ça se sent non ? »

Il rit doucement mais assez nerveusement quand même. Il s'arrêta dès qu'il sentit Kurt poser son front contre le sien, le visage triste. Blaine sentit son cœur se serrer à cette vue, même s'il soupçonnait son petit-ami de jouer de son côté manipulateur à cet instant précis. Il prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Bien sûr que j'ai envie de toi, Kurt… Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai dû mal à me retenir de t'arracher tes vêtements là maintenant… »

…

Bien entendu, ce n'était peut-être pas le genre de détail à donner, surtout lorsque l'on voulait éviter de se donner trop d'idées… Mais ça eut son petit effet car il vit Kurt sourire doucement et rougir encore plus. Dieu qu'il aimait le voir rougir !

Kurt pencha la tête sur le côté dans un geste qui fit fondre Blaine. Non non… Pas ça… Pas la bouille adorable du bébé pingouin maintenant…

« Alors pourquoi tu ne cherches jamais à aller plus loin ? Pourquoi tu veux toujours t'arrêter lorsque ça devient un peu plus… intime ? »

Blaine soupira. Il baissa les mains et les laissa reposer sur les cuisses de Kurt… Ou non, plutôt sur le matelas. ..Oui voilà, le matelas c'est mieux.

« On a déjà eu cette conversation. »

« Je veux l'avoir encore une fois. »

« … »

« Blaine… Je commence à te connaître et je vois très bien que tu as dû mal à garder ton self-control. Alors pourquoi ? »

« Oh ça, ça me fait peur… » Blaine se mit à rire gentiment. Kurt fit la moue, ne comprenant pas. « Que tu commences à bien me connaître… »

« S'il te plaît… » Marmonna Kurt, légèrement agacé.

Cette mine aussi, Blaine l'adorait. Mais il savait aussi qu'il valait mieux éviter de trop l'avoir sous les yeux. Il baissa la tête et joua distraitement avec les boutons de la veste de Kurt.

« Tu sais que la dernière chose que je veux, c'est te brusquer. » Il stoppa Kurt lorsque celui-ci voulu répliquer. « Et tu sais qu'il est hors de question que l'on fasse quoi que ce soit tant que tu n'es pas prêt… »

Kurt le toisa de son regard bleu océan. Aoutch. S'il ne descendait pas tout de suite de ses jambes…

« Je ne suis pas en sucre, Blaine. »

« Je le sais... » Blaine soupira à nouveau. Il posa son front contre celui de Kurt et le rapprocha finalement de lui. Sa voix se fit plus basse, plus intime. « J'ai terriblement envie de toi. Mon Dieu… J'aurais même honte de te dire tout ce à quoi j'ai pu penser ces derniers mois… Ne crois surtout pas le contraire ok ? Même si j'ai l'air de te le prouver parfois, il n'en est rien. »

Kurt ne pouvait pas rougir plus, mais le fait qu'il ne réponde pas suffit à Blaine pour lui prouver qu'il le croyait.

« Mais je te le répète… très sincèrement… si tu continues à m'émoustiller ainsi, je ne serais plus capable de m'arrêter. Je vais te déshabiller, t'embrasser, et te faire l'amour sans être capable de me souvenir que tu n'es pas prêt à le faire… Donc, si tu ne veux pas que ça aille aussi loin, lèves toi. Ou allonges toi près de moi et je t'embrasserai autant que tu le voudras. On pourra même se câliner comme la dernière fois, je te ferai un joli suçon dans le creux de l'épaule, ici, ou près de l'autre, à côté du nombril… et si tu veux… on peut même faire un peu plus que cela… Mais pas « jusque là »… ou… »

Kurt pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes pour le faire taire. Au fur et à mesure de son discours, Blaine s'était senti perdre pied… Là, la bouche de Kurt contre la sienne, il perdait pied _définitivement_.

« Enfin… » Continua-t-il contre ses lèvres entre deux baisers. « Tout ce que… tu veux tant que… ça ne… »

« Stop, Blaine. Je t'en prie… » Murmura Kurt. Il caressa les joues de son compagnon. « Tu sais que j'attendais cette soirée avec impatience ? » Blaine opina. « Je ne parle pas du bal de promo idiot. Mais plutôt de… maintenant. »

Blaine haussa les sourcils.

Kurt prit une profonde inspiration. « Merci de toute l'attention que tu peux me porter… et de ta patience aussi. J'ai encore dû mal à croire que tu puisses me trouver… sexy ou… attirant mais le fait est que, ces derniers mois passés avec toi, tu m'as plus d'une fois prouvé que je pouvais avoir confiance en moi. C'est vrai, au tout début de notre relation, je n'étais pas… prêt. » Il haussa les épaules. « En fait, je ne savais même pas si un jour je le serais et j'ai eu peur. J'ai encore peur en fait… »

Blaine entoura sa taille de ses bras et le laissa continuer. Seulement, Kurt profita qu'il ait baissé sa garde pour se caler un peu mieux contre lui. Il plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux mordorés de son vis-à-vis et mêla son souffle au sien.

« Mais il faut que je t'avoue une chose. J'ai aussi très, très envie de toi. Plus les jours passent, plus je sens tes yeux sur moi, plus tu m'embrasses, plus tu me touches, et plus j'ai envie que tu le fasses… encore… et encore… que tu ailles plus loin…»

Blaine sentit son souffle se couper l'espace d'une seconde, il ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de celui de Kurt, lequel était semi-clos, brillant et surtout rien que pour lui.

« Et j'ai tout mis en œuvre pour que cette nuit soit la plus parfaite qui soit… »

« … »

Kurt l'embrassa doucement, guettant chaque réaction, chaque petit signe qu'il ne se trompait pas en lui avouant ce qu'il avait espéré. Blaine finit par répondre à son baiser, et surtout, il finit par reprendre sa respiration.

« … Cette nuit… ? »

« Je l'espérais… »

« Mais… »

« Blaine s'il te plaît, pas de mais… » Supplia le jeune homme.

Mais les yeux de Blaine, d'ordinaire si criants de bonne volonté et d'attention, étaient maintenant aussi brûlants que la braise, brillants de désir. Il les ferma un instant et posa son front contre l'épaule de Kurt. Ce dernier sentit des mains chaudes et frémissantes frôler ses genoux et remonter doucement le long de ses hanches, soulevant le kilt à leur passage. Kurt frissonna à ce contact et plus encore lorsque les lèvres de Blaine se posèrent au creux de son épaule et qu'un souffle brûlant lécha son cou.

« Tu es sûr de ne pas le regretter… de vouloir me laisser faire… ? »

Kurt emmêla ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs de Blaine pour l'intimer à continuer. Il répondit d'une voix tremblante mais sûre d'elle : « C'est à nous de faire en sorte de ne le regretter… non ? Et on sera _deux_ à le faire. Tu n'es pas le seul _fautif_… »

Blaine détacha son visage de son cou pour lever les yeux vers lui. Ils restèrent un moment là, à se regarder, le souffle de plus en plus court, se promettant du regard que tout se passerait bien. Blaine embrassa finalement Kurt avec la plus infinie douceur dont il était capable, comme s'il s'agissait de la première fois. Ils redécouvrirent la texture de leurs lèvres, sondèrent la dureté de leurs dents, enroulèrent leur langue l'une contre l'autre jusqu'à rendre leur baiser des plus passionnés.

Si Kurt se sentait réellement prêt à passer le pas, alors Blaine se sentait près à le suivre jusqu'au bout du monde.

OoOoOoKlaineOoOoOo

**Partie 2 finie – Je sais… J'arrête à un moment très riche en actions. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute… C'est Kurt et Blaine qui ont beaucoup trop papotés durant cette partie… Laissez-moi savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ! ^_^ Comme d'habitude, reviews bonnes ou mauvaises (mais mauvaises argumentées svp)**

**Partie 3 à venir – Cette fois ce sera définitivement NC17.**

**A bientôt !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating :** **M** (NC17)

**ATTENTION LEMON!** Pour ceux qui ne lisent pas ce genre de texte, vous avez la possibilité de passer directement à la partie 4 (qui n'est pas encore écrite… mais ça va arriver).

**NdA :** Lemon + Fluff = Débordement intensif de guimauve. J'ai essayé de limiter… Mais c'est plus fort que moi éè

Je suis très trèèèèès rouillée niveau lemon vu que c'est le premier que j'écris depuis près de 2 ou 3 ans… éè Mais j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre (où il y a beaucouuuup d'action) que j'en ai eu à l'écrire.

**NdAbis :** Vous avez vu l'épisode 2x22 ? Le Klaine de cet épisode était juste magnifique *-* (Et du coup, ma fic sur Prom Queen n'est pas canon du tout, zut.)

Merci LaMainQuiEcrit, Lou, Claire Lucem, Sedinette Michaelis (Range ce maillet ! ), SarangOllie (tu vois, ton chantage à fonctionné ^_-), Maria, Blaine Warbler, TotallyLife, Believe and Hope et Tigrou 19 pour vos reviews. 3

**OoOoOoKlaineoOoOoOo**

**After « Prom Queen » - Partie 3**

Ils s'embrassèrent durant ce qui leur sembla des heures, les mains de Blaine restant plus ou moins immobiles sur les hanches de Kurt, caressant le tissu sombre du legging de plus en plus ardemment.

Kurt posa ses mains sur le col de la veste de Blaine, celle là même qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'ôter quelques minutes plus tôt. Il l'ouvrit et la glissa sur ses épaules pour la lui enlever. Blaine s'empressa de répondre à sa demande, l'enlevant rapidement et l'envoyant rejoindre le sol avant d'enserrer la taille de Kurt pour le maintenir contre lui. Le contact de leur bassin l'un contre l'autre lui arracha un grognement d'impatience… ce qui fit rire Kurt.

« Je ne pensais pas que cette idée serait aussi utile… »

« Oh tais-toi… » Soupira Blaine, faussement vexé. « Tu n'as pas assez de me faire tourner en bourrique avec tes sourires manipulateurs ou tes regards boudeurs qui sont loin de l'être… ? » Il s'attaqua à nouveau à son cou, fermement décidé à ne plus l'abandonner avant d'y avoir apposé sa marque. Kurt murmura un faible « non » tout en soupirant d'aise, ses doigts caressant les cheveux maintenant tout décoiffés de Blaine.

« … Dis… »

« Hmmmm… » Grogna Blaine contre son cou, léchant la peau avant de la mordiller doucement. Une de ses mains ouvrit la veste puis déboutonna un peu la chemise de Kurt pour découvrir une de ses épaules jusqu'à au début de la clavicule. L'autre caressa sa cuisse et remonta un peu plus le kilt.

Kurt ôta à son tour sa veste de costume et pencha la tête sur le côté pour l'intimer à continuer. Il continua à jouer avec les bouclettes noires et sourit en coin.

« Dis… C'est vrai ce que tu as dis… Tu fantasmes sur moi ? »

Blaine s'immobilisa à cette phrase.

Lentement, il releva des yeux assombris vers Kurt et l'observa pendant quelques secondes. Ce dernier resta interdit, se demandant s'il n'avait pas dis quelque chose de mal…

…quand Blaine agrippa subitement sa taille et le souleva fermement contre lui. Kurt émit un petit cri de surprise, les sourcils haussés. Il entoura le cou de Blaine de ses bras et se laissa retourner puis allonger sur le lit. Avec douceur, certes, mais il ressentit un long frisson au creux du ventre lorsqu'il vit Blaine se pencher au-dessus de lui et poser une main de chaque côté de son visage… et ce frisson avait quelque chose de sauvage… tout comme les yeux de Blaine, sombres mais brillants de désir… Kurt sentit son souffle se couper, son corps tout entier frémit et pourtant, Blaine ne le touchait plus, il n'avait plus aucun contact avec lui si ce n'était ce regard qu'il lui lançait et qui semblait vouloir le caresser, l'embrasser, le pénétrer des yeux, sans aucun mouvement quel qu'il soit. Les lèvres de Kurt s'écartèrent dans un soupir tremblant, incapable de détourner les yeux de ceux de Blaine au-dessus de lui… Il agrippa le poignet qui se tenait près de son visage et le serra doucement entre ses doigts alors qu'il prenait une profonde inspiration.

_Pourquoi fait-il ça…_ Kurt se sentait minuscule sous son amant, aussi fragile qu'une poupée de porcelaine… _Pourquoi ne dit-il rien… Mon dieu qu'il est beau…_

Au contact de la main sur son poignet, le regard de Blaine se fit soudain plus doux. Il se pencha sur Kurt pour caresser son nez du sien. Le dos de sa main vint frôler sa joue avec tendresse. Il baisa ses lèvres deux, trois fois, et il plongea à nouveau son regard dans le sien. Cette fois il était plus que sérieux.

« Kurt… Tu es sûr de toi ? Vraiment, vraiment sûr ? »

Kurt ferma les yeux quelques secondes, savourant le souffle chaud de Blaine sur son visage, puis les rouvrit et prit son visage en coupe. Il sourit alors, d'un sourire confiant.

« Oui. » Un baiser. « Je te veux… » Un autre baiser « tout entier… » Et encore un autre « A moi, cette nuit ». Il reposa la tête sur l'oreiller, au dessus des couvertures et haussa les épaules « sauf si toi tu ne te sens pas prêt ». Il sourit en coin, amusé.

Blaine se mit à rire.

« Oooh… Laisse-moi le temps de réfléchir… »

Blaine reprit possession de ses lèvres pour un baiser nettement moins chaste, long et profond, avant de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. « Déjà, commençons… Je te dirais ce qu'il en est plus tard… Là pour le moment j'ai envie de te goûter… absolument partout. » Il descendit sur le menton de Kurt qu'il mordilla aussi, puis sa pomme d'Adam qu'il lécha lentement et son cou qu'il picora de baisers et de morsures tendres, reprenant le suçon déjà bien entamé.

Kurt ferma les yeux, une main dans les cheveux de Blaine, l'autre posée sur son épaule. Le corps de Blaine pesait un peu plus sur le sien, créant entre lui et le lit un cocon de chaleur dans lequel il se sentait en sécurité. Il se détendit peu à peu, ses sens concentrés entièrement sur la bouche qui marquait son cou et sur les mains qui caressaient sa taille et jouaient avec ses cheveux.

Blaine donna un coup de langue sur la jolie marque rouge, satisfait, et entreprit de continuer à déboutonner la chemise. Ses lèvres se posèrent entre ses clavicules et descendirent lentement à mesure que les boutons s'ouvraient, laissant un long sillon humide qui fit se cambrer Kurt, lui arrachant un soupire un peu plus profond. La brulure délicieuse de la bouche de Blaine mêlée au froid de la pièce sensibilisait plus encore sa peau… Il s'en rendit compte lorsque Blaine ouvrit la chemise, et parcouru son torse de baisers humides de ses clavicules à son ventre, pour ensuite remonter lentement vers sa bouche.

_Hm… Les baisers de Blaine… _Ils semblaient de plus en plus exquis à chaque fois qu'il les redécouvrait. C'est pourquoi il ne put s'empêcher de gémir de mécontentement lorsque son amant se détacha de lui. Kurt rouvrit les yeux pour les refermer immédiatement lorsqu'il sentit le pouce de Blaine frôler un de ses boutons de chair. Ce n'était qu'une caresse très légère et pourtant, un long courant de plaisir le fit frissonner des pieds à la tête.

« Tu es vraiment sensible… Pourtant, je ne fais que te frôler… »

Le souffle de la voix de Blaine contre son oreille lui arracha un autre soupir.

Le brun sourit, mi-amusé, mi-impressionné par le corps qu'il avait entre ses doigts. Oh bien sûr, il avait déjà vu Kurt torse nu, même un peu plus. Il l'avait déjà senti frémir entre ses bras alors qu'ils commençaient à se découvrir. Néanmoins cette nuit, il avait l'impression que ses sens étaient décuplés, que son corps tout entier tendait de plaisir vers Kurt. Il avait envie de le goûter, de le dévorer, de le faire sien… Et il avait surtout besoin, là maintenant, de reprendre le contrôle car à ce rythme là il risquait de bâcler les préliminaires et ça, hors de question. Tout devait être parfait, pour Kurt. Il devait le faire hurler de plaisir… Rien, à ce moment précis, ne comptait plus que cela.

La langue s'enroula sur le lobe de son oreille puis se faufila juste en dessous tandis que ses doigts continuer à caresser le boutons de chair. Kurt se cambra un peu vers sa main, quémandant des caresses plus franches. Il souffla dans le creux de son oreille pour entendre un nouveau soupir de plaisir et reprit son chemin vers les clavicules. Il en lécha une de tout son long jusqu'à arriver au creux du torse de Kurt qu'il embrassa plusieurs fois il dessina un pectoral du bout de la langue jusqu'à arriver au bouton de chair, où ses lèvres remplacèrent ses doigts. Il entendit Kurt réprimer un gémissement… Sa langue titilla, ses dents mordillèrent, ses lèvres suçotèrent pendant un long moment, juste assez pour obliger Kurt à ne plus cacher sa voix, même si cette dernière restait encore étouffée. Une fois que Blaine fut satisfait de la couleur qu'avait pris le bouton de chair, il s'attaqua au second, tout aussi lentement.

« Blaine… S'il te plaît… »

Le dit Blaine releva la tête vers son amant, lequel baissait vers lui des yeux bleus brillants à se damner plus de mille fois. Il donna un dernier coup de langue sur le bouton de chair puis l'abandonna pour retourner offrir de longs baisers à Kurt.

_Les baisers de Kurt…_ Dieu qu'il les aimait… Tantôt innocents, tantôt profonds, parfois maladroits mais souvent, oh oui même tout le temps, délicieux, fruités, savoureux… Blaine se trouvait vraiment stupide de toujours comparer les lèvres de Kurt à des fruits ou à des confiseries mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il voulait les dévorer…

Sa main, restée posée depuis tout ce temps sur la taille de Kurt, entreprit de descendre un peu plus bas, le long de sa hanche qu'il caressa doucement. Par réflexe, la jambe de Kurt vint à sa rencontre et se plia. Blaine l'agrippa et glissa l'une de ses jambes entre celles de son amant sa cuisse frôla alors son entre-jambes, qu'il eut la satisfaisante surprise de découvrir durcit… Ce contact fit gémir Kurt entre leurs lèvres. Il le vit rougir, le front posé contre le sien, les yeux mi-clos.

Un élan de plaisir enveloppa Blaine à cette vue. Il baisa les lèvres de Kurt avec douceur et glissa sa main sur son genou, puis sous le kilt qu'il remonta lentement, glissant ses doigts sur la hanche fine.

Blaine embrassa sa joue et se mit à sourire tendrement contre sa peau. « Tu ne peux pas imaginer l'effet que cette tenue a sur moi… »

Il entendit Kurt rire au creux de son oreille. « Content qu'elle te plaise… Je crois qu'elle a eu un franc succès ce soir… J'ai vu Dave tourner plus d'une fois les yeux vers moi.»

Sa voix était claire, enjouée, ce qui rassura Blaine. Si elle avait été tremblante et peu confiante, il aurait tout stoppé. Même si dans cette position, une jambe entre celles de Kurt, ce dernier pouvait parfaitement sentir son désir grandir contre sa hanche.

« Hm… Mais il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de l'approcher d'aussi près… » Continua-t-il en longeant sa mâchoire du bout des lèvres.

Sa main caressa la hanche et remonta prudemment, guettant le moindre frisson anormal de la part de Kurt.

« Serait-ce possible que vous soyez jaloux, Mr And...han… » La main de Blaine venait de frôler son entre-jambes enserré dans l'étau du legging. Il le vit mordre ses lèvres, lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts… Mais lorsque Blaine reposa sa main sur sa hanche, Kurt grogna de mécontentement et agrippa le col de sa chemise d'une main.

« Continue » , lui ordonna-t-il, le souffle brûlant.

Blaine n'aurait pas pu être plus tenté qu'à cet instant. Kurt était entièrement à sa merci, sous ses mains, tremblant de désir, le suppliant du regard de continuer, de redescendre sa main entre ses jambes et de presser un peu plus fort pour le soulager… Cette vision était plus excitante que toutes celles qu'il avait pu avoir en rêve.

Néanmoins, il déposa un rapide baiser sur le front du jeune homme et se détacha un peu de lui. Kurt accentua sa prise sur le col de sa chemise pour le garder près de lui. « Où vas-tu ? »

« Pas bien loin… » Blaine caressa les bottes que Kurt avait encore aux pieds. « A moins que tu ne veuilles les garder… Non pas que je ne te trouve pas sexy avec ! »

Kurt regarda un instant ses bottes et se rallongea, lâchant le col de la chemise mais posant sa main sur l'épaule de Blaine. Il souleva une jambe dans les airs et fit mine d'attendre. « Et bien, qu'attends-tu ? »

Blaine sourit et s'agenouilla devant lui, délaçant lentement les bottes sans quitter Kurt des yeux. Ce dernier se laissa faire, détaillant son amant du regard, ses cheveux désormais en bataille, ses épaules fines et carrées, son buste encore dissimulé sous le tissu nacré mais dont il pouvait percevoir le souffle court… Son regard descendit un peu plus bas et il se mordit la lèvre…

« Tu apprécies la vue ? » Le nargua alors Blaine, envoyant balader une botte et s'attaquant à l'autre un peu plus rapidement.

Kurt ne répondit pas. Il attendit patiemment que Blaine finisse de le déchausser et écarta les jambes de chaque côté de ses cuisses. Il se redressa alors, agrippa à nouveau le col de la chemise, le fit se pencher vers lui et fondit sur ses lèvres, avide de retrouver la saveur de sa langue contre la sienne.

Blaine gémit, surpris comme à chaque fois que Kurt prenait un peu les devants. Mais cette fois, ce qui le surprit plus encore, ce fut ses mains… Il les sentit ouvrir sa chemise et la faire glisser de ses épaules, les doigts fins se posèrent sur lui et le caressèrent lentement, des bras à la nuque, de la nuque au torse, il réprima un gémissement entre leurs bouches lorsqu'un de ses boutons de chair fut frôlé, il sentit les dents de Kurt mordiller ses lèvres alors que ses mains descendaient progressivement sur son ventre, redécouvrant la dureté de ses côtes, les muscles saillants de ses flancs, le creux tremblant de ses reins… A cette dernière caresse, Blaine se pencha un peu plus en avant entre les jambes de Kurt et leurs bassins se frôlèrent. Il sentit les tremblements de plaisir qui assaillaient le corps de Kurt prendre possession du sien. Sans rompre le baiser, il obligea Kurt à se rallonger et agrippa une de ses hanches pour la relever contre sa taille. Il donna alors un coup de reins, léger et précis, qui fit gémir Kurt contre lui comme jamais il ne l'avait entendu jusqu'alors… Il sentit son membre se tendre encore plus contre le sien et releva d'une main nerveuse le kilt pour exercer une meilleure pression. De lui-même, Kurt enserra la taille de Blaine de son autre jambe et glissa sa main au creux de ses reins pour lui demander plus… Blaine donna un coup de rein un peu plus puissant qui lui fit rejeter la tête en arrière… Il en profita pour noyer à nouveau son cou sous les baisers et les morsures.

« Blaine… »

Le susnommé ignora un instant la supplique de Kurt, mordillant la peau, pressant un peu plus son bassin contre le sien…

« Blaine, s'il te plaît… stop… han…»

La voix de Kurt n'était qu'un souffle chaud à son oreille, mais assez brûlant pour lui faire recouvrir ses esprits. Il arrêta d'un coup les caresses et se redressa pour regarder Kurt, la peur d'avoir était trop loin le tenaillant.

« Ca ne va pas ? Tu veux arrêter ? Tu n'es pas à l'aise ? Pardo… » Kurt le fit taire en recouvrant sa bouche d'une main. Il secoua la tête et soupira. « Noooon… Je ne veux pas arrêter. »

Il prit le menton de Blaine entre ses doigts et l'embrassa doucement, son regard ancré dans le sien.

« Mais si tu continues à faire ça, je ne tiendrai pas longtemps… »

Si ses joues pouvaient rougir encore plus qu'elles ne le faisaient déjà, c'était le moment. Lentement, il glissa une main entre eux et frôla la bosse qui déformait plus que de raison le pantalon de Blaine. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux et se mordit la lèvre lorsque la paume de Kurt se posa sur lui et pressa son membre.

« Déshabilles-moi. Maintenant. »

C'était un ordre. Et Blaine n'avait aucune envie d'y désobéir. Il ne répondit pas, il n'en avait pas besoin… Kurt se rallongea, le bout de ses doigts se promenant sur le ventre de son amant, caressant le duvet fin qui y poussait et créait une ligne sombre qui disparaissait sous la limite de sa ceinture. Blaine se débarrassa de sa chemise, devenue beaucoup trop étouffante depuis quelques minutes. Il aida Kurt à ôter la sienne également ainsi que son gilet, tous deux lancés au hasard dans la pièce.

Ils échangèrent un sourire entendu, tendre, durant quelques secondes, puis Blaine glissa ses mains sur ses hanches, jusqu'à l'élastique du legging. Lentement, il commença le faire glisser sur les longues jambes de Kurt, lequel se souleva légèrement pour l'aider à l'ôter. Les cuisses… les genoux… les chevilles… En 10 secondes, le legging n'était déjà plus que de l'histoire ancienne.

Blaine sourit, amusé de constater que Kurt ne portait pas de sous-vêtements. Ce dernier le vit très bien… « C'était trop. Trop chaud. Trop épais. »

Blaine se mit à rire doucement et se pencha pour déposer plusieurs baisers sur la naissance de son torse. « Mais je n'ai rien dis. »

« J'ai vu ton sourire » Continua Kurt, boudeur. Ses doigts s'emmêlèrent à nouveau dans les cheveux sombres.

« Hm hm… Je trouve ça sexy. » Blaine embrassa le creux de ses côtes. Kurt ferma les yeux et soupira de plaisir, soulevant le bassin à la rencontre de la bouche de son amant. « Je _te_ trouve sexy. »

« Arrête tes bêtises… hm… » La langue de Blaine s'insinua dans son nombril, créant un fourmillement étrange le long de ses jambes… C'était une drôle de sensation.

« Je ne dis pas de bêtises… » Continua Blaine, léchant le tour du nombril. « Tu es tout simplement magnifique. »

Il pouvait sentir le membre de Kurt se dresser sous le kilt, contre sa clavicule. D'une main, il chercha alors l'ouverture du vêtement, tâtonnant à l'aveuglette pendant un moment le long de sa base… _Comment s'enlève ce fichu machin…_ Blaine grogna d'impatience et abandonna ses baisers pour chercher un peu mieux. Kurt se mit à rire et prit la main entre la sienne pour la guider vers un tout petit bouton sur le côté du kilt.

« Là. Promis, je ne le mettrai pas à chaque fois… »

Blaine rougit de honte et embrassa la paume de Kurt en remerciement avant d'ouvrir enfin le vêtement. Il entendit Kurt prendre sa respiration… Blaine se redressa un peu et ouvrit le kilt avant de le faire glisser sous les fesses de son amant pour l'envoyer rejoindre le sol. Il resta alors là, un moment, à admirer le corps désormais complètement nu de Kurt. Ce dernier semblait attendre un verdict… Ses yeux bleus grands ouverts sur Blaine, ses lèvres tremblantes de gêne… Sa peau était aussi claire que le surnom qu'on lui donnait. _Porcelaine_. Blaine leva très lentement les yeux vers lui, prenant le temps et le plaisir de le contempler entièrement. Il sourit enfin, d'un grand sourire béat et murmura : « Je le redis et je le confirme… Tu es magnifique… »

Kurt sentit son souffle se couper et ferma les yeux. Être ainsi découvert était gênant. Cependant, le regard attendri et aimant de Blaine le rassurait, le confortait dans ce qu'il avait décidé. Il devait passer ce cap… Ses yeux se rouvrirent et il posa ses deux mains sur le torse de Blaine.

« Toi aussi… »

Blaine le regarda un instant, surpris.

Kurt prit une profonde inspiration et le regarda. « Tu es tellement beau… que j'avais peur de ne pas te plaire… ou de ne pas être à la hauteur…»

Blaine sourit, semblant rassuré. « … idiot… » Souffla-t-il.

Kurt haussa un sourcil et agrippa la ceinture de Blaine. Il la déboucla et l'ouvrit lentement. Blaine arrêta de rire et le laissa faire, son torse se soulevant soudain plus rapidement. Kurt ôta la ceinture d'une main experte, la faisant glisser entre les lanières du pantalon, et déboutonna ce dernier. Il releva des yeux quémandeurs vers son amant.

Blaine sourit en coin. « Toi, tu vas encore me donner un ordre », murmura-t-il, mi-amusé, mi-essoufflé. Kurt répondit à son sourire et dé-zippa la fermeture éclaire tout en lui soufflant : « Enlèves-le ».

Blaine ne se fit pas attendre. Il se releva et le pantalon fut expédié en moins de deux. Il allait revenir vers Kurt lorsque celui-ci le stoppa. « Hm hm… »

Kurt baissa les yeux vers le boxer, sous lequel il pouvait deviner le membre tendu et sans doute un peu douloureux de son amant. « Enlèves tout… » Blaine sembla hésiter un moment, encore incertain que le moment soit bien venu. Mais sous le regard plus qu'impatient de Kurt, il se laissa finalement convaincre et ôta progressivement son boxer sous les yeux de ce dernier, ne le lâchant pas du regard une seule seconde afin de ne louper aucune de ses réactions.

Le regard bleu sauvage de Kurt restait rivé sur le corps de Blaine, le découvrant pour la première fois entièrement nu. Un long frisson d'excitation l'enveloppa, mêlé à un peu d'appréhension. Il vit l'inquiétude envahir les yeux de Blaine et lui sourit pour le rassurer, tendant une main vers lui pour lui demander de le rejoindre.

« Viens… » Blaine s'insinua à nouveau entre ses jambes et ils frissonnèrent tous deux lorsque leurs torses dénudés se rencontrèrent, lorsque leurs membres se touchèrent. Kurt caressa les cheveux sombres tandis que Blaine parcourait son visage et son cou de baisers tendres. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, juste peau contre peau, sans un seul mouvement, savourant la proximité de l'autre, le poids de Blaine sur Kurt, et le corps de Kurt entre les bras de Blaine.

« Si j'avais su que c'était aussi bon… » Murmura Kurt, les yeux clos.

Blaine se mit à rire au creux de son épaule. « Oh… Tu ne peux pas imaginer le nombre de fois où je l'ai imaginé. »

« Tant que ça ? »

« Hm… »

« Blaine… » Kurt enserra la taille de son amant de ses jambes, caressant ses cuisses de la plante de ses pieds. « J'ai envie de toi… »

Il sentit Blaine frissonner contre lui et se redresser. Le brun était au bord de la rupture. Sa conscience toute entière volait en éclat alors qu'il ne savait plus comment se contrôler. Il embrassa tout le long de la mâchoire de Kurt.

« Tu as ce qu'il faut ? »

Kurt opina doucement et montra la table de nuit du doigt. Blaine s'écarta et tendit le bras pour ouvrir le tiroir. Il y trouva un tube de lubrifiant… Un sourire se dessina sur son visage alors que Kurt rougissait à nouveau de la tête aux pieds.

« Ne ris pas ! Je t'ai dis que j'avais fais en sorte que ce soit cette nuit non ? »

Blaine se mit à rire malgré tout. « Je vois ça… » Il prit le tube qu'il déposa sur le matelas. « Petit coquin… » Il embrassa doucement Kurt sur les lèvres. Ce dernier le reprit tout contre lui, les lèvres pincées. Blaine n'en sourit que plus. « Ne boudes pas… »

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, pendant un long, très long moment, jusqu'à ce que Blaine commence à glisser doucement son corps contre le sien. Kurt ferma les yeux, savourant ce moment où le plaisir prenait à nouveau possession d'eux, où une spirale de sensations toutes plus exquises les unes que les autres l'envahissait. Le frottement de sa peau contre celle de Blaine décuplait le plaisir… Il pouvait sentir le membre de son amant se durcir encore contre son ventre et tout près du sien. Les mains de Blaine parcoururent son corps , des épaules jusqu'aux reins, avant de descendre subitement plus bas. Elles agrippèrent ses fesses et le collèrent brutalement contre lui sous un coup de rein puissant, arrachant à Kurt un gémissement plus fort. Blaine glissa ses lèvres contre son oreille et sa main juste entre eux. Ses doigts vinrent s'enrouler autour du membre de Kurt, et sa langue vint se faufiler dans le creux de son oreille. Kurt frissonna violemment et se cambra sous lui.

La main de Blaine commença à exercer un va-et-vient langoureux, s'octroyant quelques caresses en pressant son corps contre celui de son amant. Il s'attaqua au lobe de son oreille un moment et attendit que Kurt ne puisse plus retenir ses gémissements et ses soupirs pour lui souffler :

« Il faut que je te prépare… D'accord … ? Je ne veux pas te faire de mal… »

Kurt mit un moment avant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire… Et lorsque ce fut le cas, il opina doucement et sourit. _Toujours rassurer Blaine…_ Même si lui-même appréhendait un peu la suite. Si Blaine voyait ne serait-ce qu'une seule lueur de peur dans son regard, il arrêterait tout et ça, Kurt ne le voulait pas.

Blaine l'abandonna une seconde pour prendre le tube de lubrifiant. Kurt le regarda l'ouvrir et en verser un peu sur ses doigts. Il remarqua que sa main tremblait légèrement, tout comme ses lèvres. Les yeux de Blaine semblaient un peu perdus… Kurt leva une main vers lui et caressa sa joue du dos de la main.

« Je t'aime… » Murmura-t-il simplement. Et ces simples mots suffirent à évacuer la peur qui se lisait dans le regard du brun.

Blaine vint se placer à nouveau entre ses jambes sans toutefois reposer son corps contre le sien. Il se plaça un peu sur le côté, s'aidant de ses genoux, et embrassa Kurt plusieurs fois de suite. « Plies une jambe… Voilà… Si ça te fait trop mal dis le moi tout de suite ok ? » Kurt opina, reposant la tête sur l'oreiller et fermant les yeux. Il sentit alors les doigts humides de Blaine se glisser entre ses cuisses et sursauta un peu lorsqu'ils frôlèrent doucement l'anneau de chair à son entrée.

« Shh bébé… Détends-toi… »

Il plia un peu plus sa jambe, lui laissant un plus libre accès et soupira sous les caresses pendant un moment qui lui parut durer une éternité… quand soudain il se crispa, sentant un doigt presser contre l'entrée et le pénétrer doucement. C'était une sensation plus qu'étrange… Très peu douloureuse, ou en tout cas moins que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il se tendit plus sous l'intrusion du corps étranger en lui que sous une quelconque douleur… Et lorsqu'il sentit l'autre main de Blaine venir reprendre ses caresses sur son membre, cette sensation devint beaucoup plus supportable.

Il sentit le doigt entrer encore un peu en lui… puis ressortir lentement. Sensation toute nouvelle qui lui arracha un soupire de plaisir. C'était assez agréable lorsqu'il sortait… Kurt rouvrit les yeux mais les referma aussitôt dans un gémissement lorsque le doigt entra à nouveau en lui, beaucoup plus profondément. _Oh…_ C'était aussi très agréable lorsqu'il entrait…

« Hm… continue… » Souffla-t-il s'en réellement s'en rendre compte. Blaine desserra alors sa pression sur le membre et concentra son attention sur son autre main. Il se redressa au dessus de Kurt et débuta un va-et-vient très lent et très doux, le pénétrant d'un doigt pour commencer. Il lui laissa le temps de se faire à cette présence un peu étrange avant de presser un second doigt contre son entrée. Kurt se crispa à nouveau et il le vit se mordre la lèvre. Mais le gémissement qui suivit cette seconde intrusion était un gémissement de pur plaisir, excessivement tentatrice… Blaine dû se faire violence pour garder sa patience intacte…

Il garda un rythme lent durant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Kurt commence à bouger le bassin pour venir à la rencontre de sa main. Là, Blaine se pencha au-dessus de lui et inséra un troisième doigt. Sa langue vint lécher la petite parcelle de peau sous l'oreille de Kurt, là où il le savait extrêmement sensible. Kurt se cambra encore plus, sa main vint serrer l'épaule de Blaine et ses ongles griffèrent légèrement la peau.

« Blaine… C'est… c'est trop… »

Blaine releva la tête pour le regarder, mais les joues rouges, les lèvres entrouvertes et les yeux semi-clos de Kurt lui prouvèrent que tout aller bien… Au contraire, il le sentit se tendre encore plus entre ses bras lorsqu'il toucha sa prostate, point particulièrement sensible.

« Han… Arrête… je vais… je vais… »

Kurt rejeta la tête en arrière… Blaine se sentit défaillir, cette vision était purement jouissive, magnifique, sublime… Il n'arrêta pas, bien au contraire, il accentua le mouvement, entrant et sortant ses doigts toujours plus forts, à mesure qu'il le sentait se détendre autour de lui, s'ouvrir à lui. Une petite goutte de semence perla du membre de Kurt alors qu'il serra le drap et l'épaule de Blaine de toutes ses forces, ses articulations devenant blanches… Il lâcha alors le drap et attrapa brutalement Blaine par la nuque, le penchant vers lui pour river son regard au sien, haletant.

« Arrête ! Maintenant !... » Ordonna-t-il.

Blaine arrêta tout mouvement, mi-surpris, mi-émerveillé. Il sourit en coin et voulu dire quelque chose mais Kurt l'en empêcha, poser sauvagement sa bouche contre la sienne. Il mordit se lèvre inférieure et le regarda, les deux mains sur sa nuque pour le garder contre lui. Dans un souffle brûlant il prononça les mots que Blaine attendait depuis un long moment maintenant… « Je te veux, en moi… maintenant… »

Blaine ôta lentement ses doigts et se redressa, reprenant sa position initiale, sur ses genoux. Il prit à nouveau le tube de lubrifiant et fit couler un peu de gel sur son membre avant de le caresser. Kurt le regardait faire, encore… Il aurait voulu tendre la main à ce moment-là et l'aider… le toucher... le sentir vibrer entre ses doigts comme lui l'avait fais pour lui… Mais malgré ses mots, malgré toute la confiance qu'il pouvait laisser paraître… Et bien Kurt avait quand même peur. Oh il était prêt, ça oui. Il ne demandait qu'à appartenir à Blaine à ce moment précis mais, il ne savait pas bien comment agir ou réagir encore… La prochaine fois, sûrement aura-t-il plus de confiance mais là, il ne pouvait que le regarder faire. Blaine était si beau… et si doux… Son regard posé sur lui à cet instant était si intense que Kurt eu la sensation qu'il le faisait sien sans même le toucher. Il sentit ses lèvres trembler et ses mains se tendre vers Blaine pour l'inviter à revenir vers lui, contre lui.

Blaine ne le quitta pas des yeux, ancrant son regard mordoré au sien, se noyant dans ses yeux océan. Il l'embrassa une fois, deux fois… et passa une main sous son genou pour l'aider à relever une jambe.

« Aides moi… Entoures ma taille de tes jambes et, je te soulèverai un peu… » Murmura-t-il, tant par l'anticipation excitante qu'il ressentait mais aussi pour préserver cette bulle de réconfort et de protection qu'il instaurait autour de Kurt.

Il l'embrassa encore, de ces petits baisers amoureux que le jeune homme aimait tant. Kurt obéit et enserra la taille de Blaine de ses jambes. Il le sentit alors se positionner entre ses cuisses et à son entrée…

« Je vais entrer…. Détends-toi… le plus possible… » Les mots de Blaine, le regard de Blaine sur lui, le souffle rauque et difficile de Blaine contre ses lèvres, le cœur de Blaine qui battait à tout rompre contre sa poitrine et …. _Oh…._ Blaine qui commença lentement… doucement… à le pénétrer…

Kurt se mordit la lèvre sous l'intrusion et ferma les yeux. C'était plus douloureux qu'il ne l'avait pensé… _Beaucoup _plus douloureux… Il sentit son souffle se couper alors que le membre de Blaine entrait progressivement en lui…

« Kurt… regardes-moi… » Entendit-il… Mais les mots ne suffisaient pas. Il sentit la main de Blaine caresser tendrement ses reins pour le soulager un tant soit peu.

« Kurt… Je suis désolé… Je sors » Blaine paniquait de ne pas avoir de réponse. Kurt rouvrit alors les yeux et chercha son regard. Il posa une main sur les reins du brun, une autre sur sa cuisse. « Non, restes… » Le souffle de Blaine était erratique, son front était parsemé de petites gouttelettes de sueur… Kurt le trouva plus que beau comme ceci, il en oublia un instant la douleur et lui sourit. « Continues, ne t'arrêtes pas… »

Blaine hésita un instant... puis opina et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser et lui murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille, reprenant lentement là où il s'était arrêté.

« Respire Bébé… Doucement… »

Kurt le sentit entrer en lui pendant un temps qu'il lui sembla infini. La douleur était bien présente, elle faisait battre ses reins et ses tempes, mais il se forçait à nager dessus, caressant le dos de Blaine pour l'encourager à continuer. Il entendit le brun gémir contre son cou… « Mon Dieu… Tu es si étroit… »

Cette simple phrase lui fit pleinement prendre conscience que Blaine était enfin en lui… Entièrement. Désormais immobile contre lui, il pouvait sentir son souffle court brûler sa peau, ses dents mordre son cou et se retenir de ne pas les presser plus fortement. Kurt glissa une main sur le front en sueur de Blaine et l'obligea à relever la tête pour l'embrasser.

« Ca va ? » l'entendit-il murmurer, ce qui le fit rire.

« Mais oui, idiot… » Kurt fut étonné d'entendre le timbre rauque de sa voix. Il colla son front à celui de Blaine. « Je ne me suis jamais senti mieux que maintenant… »

Blaine se redressa légèrement sur ses coudes et caressa les cheveux et les tempes de Kurt. Ainsi, il avait une vue parfaite sur lui et pouvait à loisir l'embrasser et le regarder. Il bougea tout doucement le bassin et sentit son amant trembler sous lui et ouvrir les lèvres pour laisser échapper un soupir.

Kurt glissa à nouveau ses mains sur ses reins et pressa, lui demandant silencieusement de bouger.

Ce fut tout d'abord très doux… Blaine commença par de petits mouvements de bassin, laissant le temps à Kurt de s'habituer à sa présence, et à la douleur de s'atténuer. Il glissa contre son bas-ventre, accentuant la friction sur le membre de son amant, lui arrachant de nouveaux soupirs brûlants…

Puis il recula juste assez pour sortir un peu de lui… et rentrer à nouveau. Kurt se cambra à ce moment là. Cette sensation, même si le mouvement était excessivement doux, fit vibrer son corps de plaisir, ses reins semblaient envoyer de longues décharges électriques au reste de ses membres, faisant trembler le bout de ses doigts, la racine de ses cheveux…

Blaine accentua le mouvement au fur et à mesure que les gémissements de Kurt emplissaient la pièce, sortant de plus en plus loin pour le pénétrer de plus en plus profondément… Il garda une cadence douce jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir se retenir. Là, sa bouche s'écrasa sur celle de Kurt pour dissimuler leurs cris le plus possible, sa main vint s'emmêler aux cheveux doux de son amant tandis que l'autre vint se presser contre le membre entre eux… Kurt se cambra violemment à ce contact, étouffant un cri de pur plaisir entre les lèvres de Blaine. Ces sensations étaient si puissantes qu'il ne pouvait plus savoir de quelles parties de son corps elles venaient.

Blaine garda les yeux ouverts le plus longtemps qu'il pu… Il sentit les ongles de Kurt s'enfoncer dans la peau de son épaule mais s'en moqua complètement. Kurt pouvait bien le mordre, le griffer, lui arracher la peau autant qu'il le voulait tant qu'il pouvait le garder éternellement ainsi et le posséder autant qu'il le désirait. Lorsqu'il sentit le paroxysme du plaisir approcher dangereusement, il enfouit son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Kurt, lequel se tendit à l'extrême entre ses bras.

« Blaine… Je… je vais…. Ah… »

Il rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux mi-clos, le souffle coupé sous la puissance de l'orgasme qui le transperçait de toute part, sa semence se répandant entre les doigts de son amant et sur son ventre.

Blaine, quant à lui, sentit Kurt se resserrer douloureusement autour de lui et gémit avant de venir à son tour dans un grognement rauque et étouffé, le corps parcouru de longs spasmes orgasmiques. Il serra le corps fin de Kurt contre lui presqu'à l'en étouffer et se détendit à mesure que son souffle revenait.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes... Un silence apaisant et serein les enveloppa, seulement briser par le bruit de leurs respirations encore un peu sèches et erratiques. Kurt rouvrit doucement les yeux et prit une grande inspiration… avant de sourire. Une myriade d'étoiles étranges se mit à danser devant lui, il cilla plusieurs fois et se mit à caresser tendrement le dos de Blaine. Ce dernier ne relevait toujours pas la tête du creux de son épaule. Il lui fallu quelques minutes pour se rappeler où il se trouvait… Ses jambes étaient toujours enrouler autour de la taille de Blaine et pour le moment, il ne voulait pas les bouger. Avec toute la douceur du monde, il dégagea quelques mèches de cheveux de l'oreille de Blaine et embrassa le haut de sa tête, glissant le bout de son nez dans les boucles sombres et douces.

« Chéri… »

Pas de réponse. Il sentait le souffle un peu plus calme de Blaine contre son cou pourtant…

« Blaine ? …. » Kurt haussa un peu le ton. « Ne me dis pas que tu t'es endormi ! »

Il entendit alors le rire de Blaine et résista à la tentation de lui frapper le haut du crâne. « Non, non… Je reprends mon souffle… et accessoirement, je reprends aussi mes esprits. »

Il le vit enfin relever les yeux et fut ébloui par un immense sourire, fatigué certes, mais heureux. Kurt ne put que sourire en retour et l'embrasser.

Blaine caressa le front de Kurt et sortit de lui avec précaution. Kurt se mordit la lèvre un instant et grimaça lorsqu'il dû détendre les jambes. « Aie… »

Blaine se redressa et caressa un genou. « Vas-y doucement. » Petit sourire malicieux. « Avec la pratique, tu vas voir… Ça ne fera plus mal… Aoutch » Un oreiller bien moelleux venait de fondre sur son visage.

« Tu te crois drôle ? »

Blaine se mit à rire avant de se rapprocher de Kurt, lequel n'était pas réellement en colère… ou si peu. Il le prit par la taille et l'embrassa à nouveau, profondément, amoureusement. Et lorsqu'ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, Blaine ferma les yeux et garda son visage contre le sien, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. « Je t'aime Kurt. » Murmura-t-il. « Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. »

Kurt sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il entoura Blaine de ses bras et posa ses lèvres sur son front. « Je t'aime aussi. »

Le sourire béat de Blaine s'intensifia alors qu'il le serrait un peu plus fort contre lui. « Hm… Ça te dit une petite douche ? A deux. Et après on s'enroule sous les couvertures et on se pelotonne l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à 12h ? »

Kurt rit doucement, l'idée d'une douche ne lui étant pas du tout désagréable au vue de la pellicule de sueur qui séchait sur leurs corps et commençait à le faire frissonner de froid. « Avec plaisir mais, tu sais… »

Blaine rouvrit les yeux. « Hm ? »

« Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu me portes jusqu'à la salle de bain… » Finit-il d'une voix timide.

**OoOoOoKlaineoOoOoOo**

**Fin de la Partie 3!**

**Ca papote, ça s'embrasse, ça gazouille et ça ferait des bébés si ma fic était mpreg.**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu _ N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me donner vos impressions.**

**Partie 4 à venir : Le réveil de nos deux tourtereaux et peut-être un POV inattendu.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre** : After Prom Queen – Chapitre 4

**Genre**: Romance, fluff, lime, humour

**Rating** : R

**Note de l'auteur** : Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai mis autant de temps à écrire ce chapitre 4… Et j'en suis désolée. Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews qui m'ont toutes vraiment fais très très très très plaisir (je n'arrive à croire qu'après un an, j'en recevais encore…).

Ce chapitre ne paye pas de mine… mais j'espère sincérement qu'il vous plaira. J'ai voulu terminer sur une petite touche d'humour (qui ne tente rien n'a rien comme on dit ). La seule chose qui m'appartient ici sont les fautes, sinon Kurt, Blaine et les autres ne sont pas à moi. (-.-)

Bonne lecture !

**After Prom Queen – Chapitre 4**

Un rayon de soleil matinal se faufila entre les rideaux et fondit directement sur son visage encore endormi, illuminant sa peau aussi blanche que la porcelaine et quelques marques rouges des baisers de la veille sur son cou découvert. Il grommela doucement sous l'éclat, fronçant les sourcils et se tourna légèrement sur le côté, là où un poids inhabituel pesait sur son corps.

Kurt glissa la tête dans l'oreiller pour cacher ses yeux de la lumière.

_Raah il avait encore oublié de fermer les volets…_ Son nez et son menton s'enfouirent dans ce qui semblait être d'épais cheveux bouclés. Ils étaient doux… et ils sentaient bon le citron… Le châtain sourit sans toutefois ouvrir les paupières. Sa main glissa sur le bras posé sur sa taille et remonta vers une épaule musclée, une nuque qui sembla frissonner dans son sommeil à ce contact et une joue un peu râpeuse où commençait à se faire sentir l'esquisse d'une barbe piquante.

Kurt ouvrit un peu les yeux à cette sensation…

Blaine était allongé tout contre lui, sur lui, dormant encore du sommeil du juste. Leurs jambes étaient entremêlées sous les couvertures, une des cuisses du brun glissés entre celles de Kurt. Sa tête était posée sur l'épaule et la naissance du torse du châtain, lequel servait d'oreiller douillet et naturellement chaud.

Il leva un peu le visage pour mieux voir celui de Blaine et n'y vit aucune barbe naissante, mais le bout de ses doigts pouvait la sentir. Cette sensation lui envoyait de petites décharges électriques tout le long de son bras et il n'eut qu'une envie, poser ses lèvres sur sa joue. Blaine semblait si serein… Calme et détendu… Kurt pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa peau, et sa poitrine bouger contre ses côtes. Ses lèvres étaient un peu entrouvertes. Kurt les frôla doucement et sourit lorsque Blaine remua dans son sommeil.

Dieu que c'était bon de se réveiller ainsi contre lui. Il y avait encore quelques mois, Kurt avait définitivement perdu l'espoir de pouvoir vivre ça… Jusqu'à ce Blaine se décide enfin à donner un nouveau tournant à leur relation. C'était triste et cruel de penser cela mais Kurt se posait parfois cette question : Et si Pavarotti n'était pas mort ce jour-là… Est-ce qu'il aurait pu toucher autant le cœur de Blaine d'une autre manière qu'en chantant _Blackbird_ ?

Blaine lui avait répondu que ses sentiments avaient toujours été présents et qu'il était trop aveuglé par son inexpérience en matière d'amour pour oser ou même penser à demander à Kurt de sortir avec lui mais aussi que, tôt au tard, il aurait ouvert les yeux. _Blackbird_ ou pas.

A ce souvenir, Kurt sourit d'autant plus. Ses doigts s'emmêlèrent autour des boucles noires maintenant totalement dépourvues de gel et les repoussèrent pour dégager son front. Il y déposa un baiser léger, puis un autre un peu plus prononcé et se glissa un peu mieux contre lui, profitant de cette chaleur bienveillante.

Blaine remua encore, avant de resserrer son étreinte autour de la taille de Kurt.

Un « hmm » endormi fit sourire ce dernier qui continua alors à embrasser son front, puis ses cheveux, ses doigts glissant une fois de plus sur la joue de son amant pour la caresser.

« Bonjour… » Souffla-t-il contre les bouclettes éparses.

Blaine émergea lentement de son sommeil, ouvrant les yeux à demi, puis les refermant en grommelant contre la lumière du jour. Il se sentait tellement bien ici, bien au chaud sous les couvertures… pourquoi devait-il se réveiller ? Il enfouit un peu plus son visage au creux du cou de Kurt et resta ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes avant que ce dernier ne le sente se tendre contre lui.

Et comme s'il venait tout juste de se rappeler où il était et avec qui il était, Blaine glissa ses yeux encore embués de sommeil vers Kurt… Et il sourit… de ce grand sourire béa qui découvrait toutes ses dents et rétrécissaient ses yeux dorés.

« Hi… » Souffla-t-il, agréablement surpris.

« Hi… » Répondit Kurt en sentant ses joues rougir un peu trop. Pourquoi d'ailleurs fallait-il toujours qu'il rougisse lorsque Blaine lui souriait comme ça… C'était stupide ! Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Tôt ou tard il devrait bien perdre cette manie… (en fait non, jamais il ne la perdra).

Blaine remonta vers ses lèvres pour les embrasser tendrement mais Kurt détourna la tête.

« Non non… Haleine matinale… »

Blaine se recula un peu, les sourcils tombants, avec ce regard triste et embêté qu'il avait lorsqu'il pensait avoir fais une bêtise. C'était absolument adorable.

« Oh… désolé… En même temps je n'ai pas eu le temps de me brosser les dents hier soir et… J'y ai pas pensé non plus j'avoue ! » Il rit avant de se reculer un peu plus pour sortir du lit. « Je reviens. »

Mais Kurt entoura son cou de ses bras et l'obligea à revenir s'allonger contre lui, déposant de petits baisers à la comissure de ses lèvres. « Non, restes… Pas grave… ». Et il scella à nouveau leurs lèvres pour un baiser qu'il était bien décidé à ne pas rompre avant un long moment.

« Mais tu as dis que… »

« Tais-toi. »

Qu'importe ces petits caprices habituels quand il avait tellement mieux à faire que de sortir de son lit et perdre cette chaleur qui engourdissait tous ses membres, électrisait ses pensées. Oh bien sûr, tôt ou tard ils devraient se lever et se préparer pour remonter dans le monde réel, celui où ils ne pourraient plus se regarder, se toucher, s'embrasser comme ils le désiraient… mais là tout de suite, Kurt n'avait aucune envie de perdre les différentes sensations qui assaillaient son corps et son esprit. Les lèvres de Blaine pressées contre les siennes, les bouclettes noires qui châtouillaient son front, son corps qui s'était reposé contre le sien et l'avait à nouveau entouré de ses bras, sa langue qui glissa timidemment contre sa bouche pour approfondir le baiser…

Un soupire de plaisir qui le ramena vaguement à la réalité lui échappa. Hier encore, ils ne les connaissaient que pour les avoir lu dans les livres, vu dans les films… Et même si, comme il l'avait dit à Blaine quelques mois plus tôt, il disait préférer la caresse de deux mains entremêlées à quelque chose de plus prononcé… Il devait bien admettre que ce qu'il s'était passé récemment remettait tout cela en cause.

Ses bras se déroulèrent du cou de Blaine et il posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Ils se séparèrent l'espace de quelques secondes pour reprendre leur souffle et reprirent aussitôt le baiser, plus passionné, plus enivrant encore. Ses doigts glissèrent sur la peau douce de ses bras puis celle de son dos et… Il l'avait bien remarqué avant oui mais la phrase se forma complètement dans son esprit cette fois : Blaine était complètement nu au-dessus de lui.

Cette pensée lui fit prendre une longue inspiration. Il se sentit frissonner… Et c'était terriblement agréable.

Blaine se décalla un peu sans perdre le contact de ses lèvres pour glisser entre ses jambes et ses mains posées sous sa taille le soulevèrent légèrement pour imbriquer leurs corps l'un à l'autre. Un nouveau soupir, surpris cette fois-ci échappa à Kurt lorsqu'il sentit Blaine contre lui. Il écarta un peu plus les jambes et enserra ses hanches pour le maintenir en place.

C'était encore maladroit sans l'être réellement… Même si ses mains semblaient savoir où aller, si ses ongles s'amusaient maintenant à griffer tendrement le dos de son amant, Kurt se demandait encore ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait envie de beaucoup plus qu'une simple caresse de la main maintenant, mais la simple sensation de ce corps pressé contre le sien, entre ses cuisses, enivrait ses sens tout en le faisant frissonner de peur à la pensée qu'il pourrait mal faire. Ce n'était pas nouveau… Ca ne l'était plus… Ils avaient fais l'amour la nuit dernière et ça avait été absolument magnifique. Chacun de ses membres, chaque recoins infimes de sa peau et de son esprit s'en souvenait tout comme une autre partie de son anatomie qu'il ne nommerait pas en était encore un peu douloureuse.

Kurt ramena ses bras contre lui pour les faire passer entre eux et sous ceux de Blaine, ainsi ses doigts pouvaient se poser sur les côtes de ce dernier et le faire trembler en les frôlant légèrement. Il avait remarqué cette petite faiblesse pendant qu'ils prenaient leur douche. Blaine était un peu chatouilleux mais si la caresse était faite à un certain endroit, juste au-dessus des hanches, Kurt pouvait le sentir se tendre contre lui et frissonner de plaisir, et que ce soit lui qui soit à l'origine de cela lui plaisait plus que de raison.

Ca ne manqua pas de se reproduire cette fois-ci non plus… Blaine laissa échapper ce qui sembla être un gémissement entre leurs lèvres. Kurt rouvrit les yeux pour observer toutes ces sensations sur le visage du bouclé et fut surpris de voir qu'il était déjà en train de le regarder. Et lorsque ses pupilles bleu azur rencontrèrent le vert mordoré de ses yeux, Kurt sut qu'il devait arrêter de se poser des questions.

C'était ça en fait, exactement ça… Prendre possession de quelqu'un… Chercher petit à petit ce qui le ferait perdre pied ou le rendrait fou de plaisir, ferait briller ses yeux de désir, ferait gémir sa voix d'abord de façon étouffée puis de manière beaucoup plus incontrôlable… Qu'importe s'il était maladroit au début, ce n'était un problème pour eux car Kurt prendrait son temps pour connaître Blaine sous toutes les coutures, de la moindre parcelle de sa peau aux recoins les plus enfouis de son âme, jusqu'à le faire mourir de plaisir entre ses bras.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, leurs bouches encore posées l'une sur l'autre, quand Kurt prit sa lèvre inférieure entre ses lèvres et la mordilla doucement sans rompre leurs regards. Il vit les yeux se Blaine se rétrécir et un souffle chaud glissa sur ses joues… un nouveau gémissement… Il sentit les hanches de Blaine bouger un peu entre les siennes, très légèrement, comme s'il voulait excercer une pression mais qu'il hésitait, qu'il se retenait…

Kurt glissa alors ses mains contre les fesses nues et les serra entre ses doigts, l'obligeant à se baisser contre lui, à presser leurs entre-jambe l'un contre l'autre. A cette sensation, ils gémirent tous les deux. Blaine posa son front sur celui de Kurt et se mordit la lèvre lorsque ce dernier joua des jambes pour écarter la couverture. La température tiède de la chambre qui frôla son dos contrasta avec la température de son corps… Il se sentit perdre pieds.

« Bouge… » Souffla alors Kurt contre sa bouche.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Ses hanches roulèrent entre celles de Kurt et ce contact leur électrisa les sens, les fit se tendre l'un contre l'autre. Il recommença de manière plus prononcée encore et souleva les reins de Kurt pour le faire venir à sa rencontre.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, se perdant dans un baiser passionné qui confirma à Blaine que Kurt avait envie de recommencer, qu'il avait tout simplement envie de lui et qu'il devait arrêter d'hésiter, là, maintenant…

« Mmm hhhheuuuuuuuuh… »

Kurt rouvrit immédiatement les yeux.

… Qui venait de faire ce bruit…

Blaine avait cessé de bouger et était immobile contre lui.

Il tourna alors la tête et… vit Finn, debout, devant la porte de la chambre grande ouverte, le visage décomposé et les yeux rivés sur le postérieur découvert de Blaine.

« … Oh mon… » Kurt eut le réflexe de se tourner et d'essayer d'attraper la couverture mais Blaine se redressa au-même moment et s'emmêla les jambes dans le drap avant de se retourner et de s'écrouler au pied du lit. Et ça n'aurait pas été grave si dans la volée, il ne s'était pas cogné l'arrière de la tête sur la table de nuit.

« Blaine ! »

Mais le fait que Kurt lui ait attrapé le bras à la dernière seconde avait limité les dégats. Il sortit du lit et s'agenouilla près de lui, prenant sa tête entre ses mains pour le redresser. « Blaine, ça va ? Oh mon dieu Finn ! Sors d'ici ! »

Le bon côté des choses étaient que maintenant, Blaine était caché par le lit, et que Kurt était en pyjama.

« Ou non ! Va chercher de la glace… Non ! Sors d'ici et ne reviens jamais ! »

Blaine voulu s'asseoir mais Kurt l'en empêcha. Il ne voulait plus que Finn, qui était encore tétanisé à l'entrée de la chambre, le voit comme ça… Enfin, il en avait déjà vu une bonne partie mais…

Kurt lui lança un regard rouge de colère : « Finn. Sors. D'ici. Immédiatement ! »

Et Finn réussit à retrouver le contrôle de ses jambes, à faire un tour complet sur lui-même et à sortir... « Fermes la porte ! »… à revenir, les yeux inlassablement baissés vers ses pieds, à attraper à tâtons la poignet de la porte et à la fermer.

Kurt obligea alors Blaine à s'asseoir et se mit à vérifier et à palper sa tête.

« Ca va ? Blaine, tu saignes ? Non on ne dirait pas mais… tu as mal ? Tu veux appeler un médecin ? »

Blaine était un peu sonné mais tout allait bien. Le coup n'avait pas été assez violent pour que ce soit grave. La douleur était bien présente mais pas assez forte pour qu'il soit complètement déboussolé et, il devait bien avouer que ce qu'il venait de se passer était un bon anesthésiant.

« Ca va, ça va Kurt regardes-moi » Il attrapa ses poignets et l'obligea à le regarder. « Ca va bien. »

Il appuya sur les mots pour montrer qu'il était en pleine possession de tout ses moyens. « J'aurais juste une belle bosse c'est tout mais… » Il sourit, un peu gêné. « Dure façon de revenir sur terre… »

Kurt ouvrit de grands yeux avant de soupirer et de prendre le visage de Blaine en coupe, posant son front contre le sien.

« Oh nooon… Finn… »

Blaine se mit à rire. « Il a été traumatisé ? »

« Il était complétement tétanisé ! Oh mon dieu il risque de… et si… Oh non… » Kurt se redressa, les mains jointes contre sa bouche, l'air inquiet.

Blaine attrapa la couverture et s'en couvrit un tant soit peu parce qu'être tout nu sur le parquet de la cave n'était pas si agréable que cela. « Tu penses qu'il va le dire… ? » Demanda-t-il prudemment.

Kurt se leva et commença à faire les cents pas autour de sa chambre. « Non. Ce n'est pas son genre mais… Il va être incappable de faire comme s'il n'avait rien… rien vu ! »

Il s'arrêta, les yeux grands ouverts sous l'effroi.

« Blaine, habilles-toi, on doit monter avant que mon père ne commence à le cuisiner. »

Le bouclé se leva tout en tenant le drap autour de sa taille. « Mais… » Heureusement la situation l'avait complètement refroidi.

« Pas de mais. » Kurt lui attrapa le bras et le tira jusqu'à la salle de bain en lui posant son sac à dos sur le torse. « Dépêches-toi ! »

Blaine le regarda alors remettre la couette en place et le vit s'immobiliser en trouver le tube de lubrifiant qui était restait dans le lit. Il le vit chercher un endroit où le cacher et opter pour la table de nuit.

Il se mit à rire. « La prochaine fois, on pourrait peut-être mettre une chaussette sur la poignée de la p… » Il se prit un oreiller en pleine figure.

« Blaine Anderson, si vous ne vous dépêchez pas tout de suite il n'y aura certainement plus aucune prochaine fois lorsque mon père vous mettra à la porte à coup de pied aux fesses ! »

C'est ainsi que cinq minutes plus tard un Blaine en jean noir et en cardigan gris et rouge sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux fraîchement gélifiés. Il trouva Kurt, attablé à sa commode, en train de nettoyer son visage avec ce qu'il jugea être une sorte d'exfoliant ou d'eau purifiante. Il s'approcha sans un bruit et se pencha près de lui pour se regarder dans la glace et mettre en place son nœud papillon.

« Ca va comme ça ? Assez bien affrêté pour me faire kicker de chez toi ? »

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel et se leva pour prendre les affaires qu'il avait préparé et posé sur son lit. « Ce n'est pas drôle. Vraiment Blaine, tu crois que mon père apprécierait d'apprendre de la part de son fils que son autre fils s'est fait dépucelé la nuit dernière sous son toit mais qu'en plus de cela ce premier fils a vu les fesses de celui qui a dépucelé le second ? »

« Ugh… Présenté comme cela… »

Blaine plaisantait, oui, mais ce n'était qu'une façade pour dissimuler le fait qu'à l'intérieur il était purement et simplement mort de trouille. Il resta un moment interdit au milieu de la pièce et regarda d'un air perdu ses vêtements de bal qui traînaient encore par terre. Et si c'était vrai ? Et si Burt apprenait tout et l'empêchait de revoir Kurt ?

Qu'allait-il penser ? 'En effet, il vient me demander de parler de sexe avec mon fils pour mieux le préparer et lui sauter dessus par la suite ?' Oh la la, la situation n'était peut-être pas si risible que cela en fin de compte. Jusque là il avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à paraître le mieux possible devant le père de Kurt, bien sur lui, poli, courtois, responsable, discipliné, patient… Pas du tout porté sur la chose… en quelques mots, le petit-ami idéal, celui que l'on veut garder et à qui l'on donnerait le bon dieu sans confession.

Il regarda autour de lui un instant.

« Blaine ? » Demanda Kurt qui n'avait rien perdu de la mine déboussolée de son petit ami.

« Et… » le brun s'approcha de la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'arrière-cour. « Et si je passais par là… ? »

Kurt secoua la tête et reposa les vêtements pour s'approcher et poser ses mains sur ses épaules, l'obligeant à tourner les yeux vers lui. « Il est vrai que tu es plus petit que la moyenne mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu passerais si inapercu que cela… » Il sourit tendrement et haussa les épaules. « Et puis, c'est de ma faute. On aurait vraiment dû trouver un moyen d'alerter Finn. Même si le résultat n'aurait pas été très différent… » Il se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres. Blaine soupira et posa ses mains sur sa taille pour l'approcher un peu plus de lui. « Et si on restait là… On met un meuble devant la porte de ta chambre et on passe la journée au lit ? »

Kurt se mit à rire. Même si la proposition était particulièrement tentante, et qu'il avait été plus que frustré d'avoir été interrompu de la sorte, il se devait de protester. Non seulement parce que son père trouverait toujours un moyen de rentrer, mais aussi parce qu'il commençait à avoir le ventre vide.

« Non, on va aller au front tous les deux. Tu m'attends, je vais m'habiller. »

Il se détacha de Blaine, reprit ses affaires et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain. Blaine resta debout au milieu de la pièce, encore une fois, tapotant sur ses cuisses légèrement. « Yep… Sois sûr d'une chose, je ne vais pas m'y lancer tout seul… »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

20 mn plus tard

« Hey ! »

Burt Hummel venait se faire évincer la main par sa femme alors qu'il voulait attraper discrètement le pot de confiture.

« Burt, non ! Tu veux vraiment que le médecin te donne le nombre de jours qu'il te reste à vivre à ton prochain rendez-vous ?»

Le mécanicien marmonna en relevant son journal.

« Bien… »

Finn apparut dans la cuisine à la minute où Carole remplissait cinq bols de café noir fumant. « Oh mon chéri, tu veux des pancakes ? Je viens d'en faire… »

Le quaterbake ne répondit que par un « euhm » incertain en prenant place sur sa chaise habituelle, en face de Burt. Ce qui n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée car ce dernier avait légèrement baissé son journal et le regardait.

« Tu as été cherché Blaine ? Il dort encore ? » Demande Carole.

Finn ouvrit la bouche et… bloqua… littéralement…

Carole se retourna pour lui servir deux pancakes et le regarda, la spatule en l'air. « … Finn ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Le jeune homme sembla se souvenir de l'aptitude innée qu'avaient les humains pour respirer et leva les yeux vers sa mère. « Non, il n'était pas dans le salon. »

« Heum. » Burt se racla la gorge. « Oui, en fait, Kurt m'a demandé s'il pouvait dormir avec lui… dans sa chambre. »

Carole se tourna vers Burt et le regarda un instant, l'air légèrement amusé. « Oh. Et tu as accepté ? »

Burt fit mine de se replonger dans son journal. « Oui. Après tout, c'est un bon gas. J'ai confiance. »

Finn déglutit et remercia le ciel que ce genre de bruit ne s'entende pas. Il baissa la tête vers son assiette et prit une grosse bouchée de pancake.

« Tu as été frappé à la chambre de Kurt ? » Demanda Carole à nouveau.

Et Finn cru un instant qu'il allait mourir sur place car le bout de pancake brièvement machouillé resta coincé dans sa gorge le temps que sa mère lui serve un grand verre d'eau.

Burt baissa complètement son journal. « Et bien fiston, un souci ? »

Finn secoua vigoureusement la tête en finissant d'une traite son verre, la voix rauque. « Non non… Heum.. Heu… Oui j'ai frappé à la porte et Heu… Ils arrivent. Je pense. Pas sûr. Je les ai pas vu de toute façon alors je pense qu'ils arrivent… mais comme je les ai pas vus… enfin je l'ai déjà dis ça donc… »

Il regarda Burt et Carole un instant et replongea son nez dans son assiette de pancakes. Carole se tourna vers son mari. « Jesse lui a aussi donné un coup sur la tête la nuit dernière ? »

Burt ne répondit pas, se contentant d'observer Finn, les sourcils froncés.

C'est à ce moment que Kurt et Blaine décidèrent de faire leur entrée dans la cuisine. Ils se tenaient à distance raisonnable l'un de l'autre, Blaine un peu nerveux mais souriant et Kurt ne pouvant s'empêcher de lancer des regards à Finn en allant embrasser son père et Carole. Ce dernier préféra garder la tête baissée.

« Blaine ! Burt m'a dit que tu prenais un café le matin. J'espère que le mien te conviendra… »

Le bouclé la remercia et voulut s'asseoir à côté de Finn comme le lui proposait Kurt mais Burt tapota la place à côté de lui. « Viens donc t'asseoir là, Blaine. C'est pas souvent que l'on t'a à la maison, j'aimerais en profiter. » Lança le mécanicien d'un voix forte. Blaine se mit alors à pâlir à vue d'œil. Il regarda Kurt qui se mordit la lèvre et passa derrière lui pour prendre la place à côté de Finn, sa main frôla légèrement son dos au passage comme pour lui donner du courage.

« Je ne vais pas te manger, viens. » Insista Burt en prenant le pot de confiture… que Carole essaya immédiatement de lui soutirer. « C'est pour Blaine ! … Kurt a dis qu'il aimait aussi la confiture. N'est-ce pas Blaine… ? »

Il sourit au bouclé qui était en train de s'asseoir. Il s'arrêta dans son mouvement pendant deux secondes puis hôcha lentement la tête et sourit en retour avant de se poser enfin, un grand bol de café chaud sous les yeux. Il avait la désagréable impression que Burt était en train de préparer un petit déjeuner de condamné… Rien que pour lui.

Finn, quant à lui, avait relevé les yeux lorsque Kurt lui avait donné un coup de pied. Le châtain l'avait pratiquement fusillé du regard mais le quaterback avait haussé les épaules d'un air innocent.

« Alors, bien dormis les garçons ? » Demanda Carole en prenant place à table. Burt appuya son regard sur Blaine qui rentra la tête dans les épaules l'air de rien.

« Oui, bien dormis ? »

« Très bien ! » Répondit-il Kurt d'une voix peut-être un peu plus aigüe que d'habitude.

« Et le bal de promo hier ? Comment ça s'est passé, racontez moi tout. Oh pas toi Finn, on sait très bien comment ça s'est fini pour toi. » Carole lança un regard de reproche vers son fils qui marmonna dans son bol de café.

« Oh rien de spécial » Commença Kurt. « On a mangé, on a dansé, on a chanté… On n'a pas bu du tout… » Dit-il en regardant son père. « Et j'ai été élu reine de la promo, mais à part ça, rien de bien intéressant. »

Carole avala son café de travers. « Reine… Rein de la promo ? Oh mon chéri… Et je paries que tu étais au courant toi ! » Elle donna une tape de la main sur le torse de Burt qui fit exactement le même air innocent que Finn quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Ce n'est rien Carole, ça s'est plutôt bien passé en fait… » Kurt sourit doucement et prit la mais de Blaine sur la table. « Blaine était là pour me soutenir et surtout, il m'a invité à danser devant toute l'école. »

« Ooooh… » S'exclama Carole. « C'est tellement romantique… »

« Moi je dirais inconscient, plutôt »

« Burt ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Oui c'est vrai… Un peu… » Répondit Blaine timidement. « Mais… Si je peux me permettre… Quand j'ai vu Kurt devant eux au milieu de la piste… Je ne me suis pas vu le laisser les affronter tout seul. Ca n'aurait pas été juste. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça… »

Il écarta doucement les doigts pour glisser ceux de Kurt entre eux et serra sa main contre la sienne. Burt l'observa un moment puis secoua la tête. « Hmm… Ouais. Tu avais la charge de me ramener mon gamin en un seul morceau et je vois que c'est ce que tu as fais. Donc, je peux dire que ça a été aussi très courageux de ta part. »

Blaine expira, soulagé de voir que Burt n'était peut-être pas si intransigeant que cela.

« Vous vous êtes levés cette nuit ? » Demanda alors le mécanicien en tournant bruyamment la page de son journal. Carole soupira près de lui mais il insista. « J'ai cru entendre quelque chose peu de temps après que vous soyez descendus… Ca ressemblait à des voix… Des chuchotements… J'ai cru d'abord que c'était un animal qui était entré dans le jardin mais j'ai vite compris que ça venait d'en bas. Vous avez quand même pas veillés toute la nuit non ? »

Blaine oublia à nouveau comment respirer, Kurt déglutit et Finn leva les yeux vers eux et les regarda l'un après l'autre avant de dire : « Heu… C'était moi… Je cherchais… Je cherchais les magazines qui étaient posés sur la table du salon… »

« … Les Vogues que j'ai rapporté pour Kurt avant-hier ? » Demanda Carole en haussant les sourcils.

Silence.

« … Oui ! Oui bah… Santana m'a appelé pour me demander de lui en prêter quelques uns ! »

« …en plein milieu de la nuit ? »

« Les filles et leurs envies tu sais et puis je sais pas pourquoi elle m'a demandé à moi et pas à Kurt, je lui dirais de demander à Kurt maintenant. »

« Mais tu ne les a pas pris Kurt ? » Continue Carole.

Nouveau silence, pendant lequel Kurt pencha la tête, haussa les épaules et essaya de faire comme s'il ne se rappelait plus. Il avait bien compris que Finn essayait de les protéger sur ce coup-là mais tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire pour le moment était de leur enfoncer la tête dans le sable un peu plus… encore et encore…

« Oui je crois qu'ils sont dans la chambre de Kurt, je les ai vu en allant chercher une crème hier. D'ailleurs, elle est aussi bien que ce que tu m'avais dis Kurt, parfaite... »

« Dans la chambre de Kurt… Bah non je vais pas dans la chambre de Kurt moi… » Finn leva son bol, but son restant de café d'une traite et le reposa tout aussi rapidement. « Je ne vais jamais dans la chambre de Kurt ! » Il se leva, se cogna à moitié contre la table, risquant de faire tomber les verres de jus d'orange et les autres bols, s'excusa et montra la sortie du doigt. « J'ai euh… Je vais être en retard à mon entraînement… » Et il sortit.

Blaine souriait nerveusement maintenant et Kurt avait baissé la tête d'un air désespéré. Carole restait bouche-bée et Burt replia lentement son journal en se redressant.

« Je ne sais pas vous… Mais Finn agit plus bizarrement que d'habitude. On dirait qu'il sait quelque chose qui le dérange un peu… Et il semble que ça ait un rapport avec le moment où il est parti chercher Blaine. Vous avez une explication valable à cela les garçons ?» Et il croisa lentement les bras en se retournant vers son fils et son petit-ami, les sourcils froncés et le regard sévère, comme prêt à les réprimander pour ne pas avoir suivi ses ordres.

Kurt le vit faire du coin des yeux et comprit qu'il savait. Forcément. Et il se rappela ce soir-là où son père avait pris son courage à deux mains et avait voulu avoir cette conversation très spéciale avec lui sur le « _Pourquoi attendre pour que ça se passe pour le mieux_ » et le « _Ce serait très bien comme cadeau d'anniversaire pour tes trente ans…_ ». Son père l'avait toujours accepté sans se poser de questions même en sachant que ça avait dû être dur pour lui de se calquer sur les envies de son fils… Mais il l'avait fais. Par égard pour lui.

Kurt devait donc faire de même en retour et être honnête avec lui.

Il releva alors la tête et reprit la main de Blaine pour l'obliger à le regarder un instant. Ce fut comme un commun accord… Ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient plus y échapper et ça aurait été idiot de leur part de chercher à nier un peu plus. Alors Kurt leva les yeux vers son père et sa belle-mère :

« Papa, Carole, avant que vous ne disiez quoique ce soit, Blaine et moi devons vous dire que Finn.. »

« Mon chéri, s'il te plaît, non. » Le coupa Carole.

Kurt resta perplexe, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle le stoppait.

Carole lui sourit alors gentiment. « Les garçons, je vais vous demander de sortir quelques minutes. Je dois parler à Burt. »

Kurt et Blaine restèrent abasourdis un moment, avant de se lever lentement et de quitter la cuisine. Et une fois la porte fermée, Carole frappa le derrière de la tête de Burt d'un bon coup de main.

« Hey ! Mais pourquoi tu fais toujours ça ! »

« Est-ce que ça vous amuse, Burt Hummel, de chercher à terroriser ces pauvres enf ants ? »

Burt marmonna un instant pour sa défense mais Carole soupira d'agacement. « Arrêtes ce petit numéro, je sais très bien que tu le fais exprès. Tu as compris depuis le début ce qu'il se passe… Depuis hier soir même. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Ooooh que si. Ne me dis que tu as autorisé Blaine à dormir ici, dans la chambre de Kurt, sans te poser la question… »

« Hmph… »

« Tu savais depuis le début… Tu l'as su au moment même où Kurt est venu te demander l'autorisation… Il te l'a dis sans avoir besoin d'utiliser de mots et tu l'as très bien compris. J'ai tort ?»

Burt remua sur sa chaise et retira sa casquette qu'il posa nonchalemment sur la table. « Hm… Ouais peut-être bien. »

« Alors pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu joues au père qui est sur le point de les réprimander pour quelque chose chose de tout à fait naturel ? Tu vois bien qu'ils s'aiment et que tôt au tard ce serait arrivé. Et même si tu aurais voulu que ce soit plutôt tard que tôt, tu sais bien que Blaine ne ferait jamais le moindre mal à Kurt. Je comprends pas Burt. C'est moche ce que tu fais là… Le pauvre gamin est pétrifié à l'idée que tu puisses aller chercher ta carabine pour le tirer à bout portant ! »

Burt resta silencieux quelques secondes… et se mit à pouffer de rire. Il croisa les bras et releva des yeux amusés vers sa femme. « … Ca m'amuse c'est tout. »

Carole le regarda, interdite, puis soupira et se rassit à côté de lui. « C'est tout… ? » Répéta-t-elle ironiquement.

« Oooh non pas vraiment… Je voulais qu'il comprenne que ça ne me plaisait pas trop non plus… »

« Burt… »

« Imagine ! Quand Finn t'a appris qu'il n'était plus… enfin… C'est pas facile d'imaginer que son petit garçon… Je ne parle pas de l'acte en lui-même, ils font ce qu'ils veulent, ça les regarde mais… C'est pas facile de penser que Kurt n'est plus le petit garçon qui venait me rejoindre la nuit parce qu'il avait peur de l'orage ou qu'il avait fais un cauchemar. »

Burt haussa les épaules, mal à l'aise. Il avait perdu son sourire. « Maintenant, quand ce sera le cas, c'est vers Blaine qu'il ira. Plus vers moi… »

Il regarda un moment par la fenêtre, songeur… et Carole se leva pour déposer un doux baiser sur sa tempe et l'entourer de ses bras. Il posa sa tête contre sa poitrine et pinça les lèvres légèrement.

« Il n'a plus 12 ans non plus… »

« Oui je sais ! Et… je vois bien qu'il est heureux, et ça me va. Je crois que.. J'ai juste peur qu'il oublie que je suis là s'il a un souci. Et que je le serai toujours quoiqu'il arrive. »

Carole prit son visage en coupe et le releva vers elle. « Et tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que de terroriser Blaine et de les réprimander pour le lui prouver ? »

« …. Hmph. » Répondit-il en dégageant son visage.

Elle sourit tendrement. « Je crois que tu devrais aller leur parler maintenant. Et pour ta gouverne, lorsque j'ai appris que Finn n'était plus puceau, j'ai appris en même temps qu'il avait mis Quinn enceinte. Bon après, on a appris que ce n'était pas Finn le père et que Finn était encore puceau mais à ce moment-là il ne l'était plus… Enfin… » Elle inspira. « Juste pour te dire que… Ne les oblige pas à te le dire en face. Ca ne regarde qu'eux. Tu le sais et tu l'approuves, c'est le principal pour eux et c'est ce que Kurt veut. Pouvoir être lui-même, dans sa propre maison, avec la personne qu'il aime…»

Elle tapota son épaule et commença à débarasser la table de Finn.

Burt resta un moment silencieux et immobile, puis finit par se lever et se diriger vers le salon.

Kurt et Blaine étaient près du divan, debout. Ils se tenaient la main et se parlaient doucement, presque dans le creux de l'oreille. Il les observa un moment et vit Kurt sourire puis se mettre à rire alors que Blaine faisait un grand geste de la main.

Il ressentit un pincement au cœur à nouveau car, depuis de nombreuses années, il n'avait plus revu Kurt aussi à l'aise avec personne jusqu'à maintenant. Et il espérait secrétement et égoïstement que cela reste comme ça afin qu'il puisse garder et protéger son petit garçon pour toujours. Et voilà que cette espèce de petit bonhomme (quelle taille fait Blaine d'ailleurs…), aux origines incertaines (latinos ? Caucasiennes ?) et bien trop gentil pour n'être qu'un lycéen innocent débarquait et faisait sourire et rire Kurt… Il le rendait heureux. Et c'est ce genre de choses que ressentent tous les pères lorsqu'ils voient leur enfant grandir et leur échapper.

Il s'éclaircit la voix afin de leur stipuler qu'il était là. Le petit couple sursauta et se sépara d'une bonne cinquantaine de centimètres ce qui fit rire intérieurement Burt.

Il s'approcha lentement, sans les lâcher des yeux, les regardant l'un après l'autre, tour à tour. Un long silence s'était imposé entre eux et Burt pouvait presque voir la tension s'échapper de leurs épaules. Arrivé juste devant eux, il croisa les bras et baissa les yeux vers Kurt en pinçant les lèvres.

« Soit honnête… Finn est rentré dans ta chambre tout à l'heure… ? »

Kurt ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer rapidement, trop rapidement… et s'arrêta avant de baisser les épaules et de secouer la tête d'un air attéré. « Ouiii… »

« Et il a vu quelque chose qui va sans doute nous le garder aussi maladroit que tout à l'heure pendant un bon moment ? »

« … Peut-être… »

« Kurt. »

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel. « Oui ! Ouiiii il a vu quelque chose mais… Papa s'il te plaît ne… »

Il s'arrêta lorsque Burt leva un doigt pour le faire taire et tourna lentement la tête vers Blaine qui déglutit. Kurt prit le bras de son petit-ami, prêt à le défendre si cela était nécessaire.

« Et bien je crois qu'une solution s'impose… » Commença Burt.

« Mr Hummel, laissez-nous vous en parler avant s'il vous plaît, on n'est pas… »

« Un verrou peut-être ? »

Silence. Kurt et Blaine ressemblaient à des poissons hors de l'eau.

« … Pardon ? » Kurt n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu ou d'avoir bien compris.

« Un verrou… Sur la porte de ta chambre. Pour éviter que ça ne se reproduise. Je crois que… vous avez besoin d'intimité tous les deux et je n'ai absolument pas envie de tomber sur ce sur quoi Finn est tombé de son côté. Non pas que ça me…. Enfin, j'ai pas à m'expliquer. Tu es mon fils Kurt, ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je veux des détails. Mais je comprends… »

Il leva les mains en signe de paix et en redéposa une sur l'épaule de Blaine.

« Et toi… »

Blaine leva les sourcils mais ne se risqua pas à bouger ne serait-ce d'un millimètre.

« Je suis content que ce soit toi… » Il appuya son regard d'un léger sourire puis répliqua rapidement « Mais tu as intérêt à faire attention à Kurt ! » Et tapota chaleureusement son épaule. « Mais je suis content. »

Il retira sa main et leur tourna le dos pour retourner dans la cuisine. « Maintenant vous venez finir votre petit-déjeuner, le café est en train de refroidir. »

Blaine soupira de soulagement, un air plus que surpris sur le visage. Il tourna les yeux vers Kurt qui arborait un sourire plus qu'immense et le prit par la taille pour l'attirer à lui et enfouir son visage dans son cou. Kurt entoura sa nuque de ses bras et murmura à son oreille un « Je t'aime » qui fit frissonner le bouclé. Ils s'écartèrent un peu pour s'embrasser tendrement lorsque Finn passa par là, son sac de sport sur l'épaule.

Il stoppa brusquement devant le couple, bafouilla un « J'ai rien vu ! » et reprit rapidement sa route vers la porte de sortie en se prenant plusieurs chaises, coin de tables et guéridons sur son passage.

Burt soupira. « J'ai dis… verrou sur la porte de la chambre… pas sur celle du salon… »

Et Kurt et Blaine se mirent à rire.

**oOoOoOoOoOoo **

_Fin_

_It's oveeeer ! Après un long… trèèèès long moment._

_J'espère vraiment que cette dernière partie vous a plu et que vous avez pris plaisir à la lire autant que moi à l'écrire._

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires pour que je sache ce que vous en avez pensé._

_Kliss pour tout le monde !_


End file.
